The Greatest Gift
by VividInk
Summary: Post-movie. Jake is relieved that the clan is settling well into their new Hometree and is returning to their old way of life under his leadership, but he finds the greatest joy of his new life in Neytiri’s gift to him. A Jake&Neytiri story!
1. A Fresh Start

**The Greatest Gift**

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

_**A/N: Hey everyone, yup I'm still on a roll popping out Jake & Neytiri stories! I got a request from several reviewers to do a story that was post-movie, so here's my attempt at it. I was actually quite excited about writing this when my brain juices started flowing and I began to come up with draft ideas that were not limited to the confines of the movie's plot. So without further ado, here is my latest composition, enjoy!**_

Summary: _Post-movie. Jake is relieved that the clan is settling well into their new Hometree and is returning to their old way of life under his leadership. However, he finds the greatest joy of his new life in Neytiri's gift to him. A Jake&Neytiri twoshot!_

_**Note: As aforementioned, this twoshot is set post-movie and so the entire plot is my brainchild (gee, I hope it's really as good as I make it sound.) Due to Tsu'tey's unfortunate death during the final battle in the movie, Jake has been appointed olo'eyktan (clan leader). Mo'at, however, is still Tsahik (spiritual leader) as she is still alive. This twoshot is definitely Jake & Neytiri centric. **_

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Third Person POV**

_**One month after the final battle**_

The Na'vi princess found her mate sitting on the cliff's edge, surrounded by the beautiful cove that was situated right beside their newfound Hometree. Luminous streaks of pink and orange coloured the sky as the rays of light began their daily retreat over the horizon. Things had improved drastically since the Sky People had been exiled from Pandora, and the discovery of a new Hometree had brought relief and hope to many of the Omaticaya.

A teasing grin danced across her plump lips as she silently padded across the mossy ground toward him; her Jake. "Olo'eyktan," She greeted cheekily, a melodious laugh bubbling up from her throat as she watched Jake's ears prick in his direction before the rest of him followed.

"You know you don't have to call me that." Jake replied, a teasing hint of chastisement apparent in his husky voice.

Neytiri giggled and gracefully seated herself alongside him, letting her legs, like his, dangle over the rocky edge of the cliff, "I have missed your company. Have you been here all day?"

A peaceful and serene atmosphere surrounded the pair, and aside from the faint thundering of the majestic waterfall meeting the crystal, turquoise water below, all Neytiri could hear was the sound of Jake's steady breathing. She snaked both arms around his torso, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. Every day she thanked Eywa for having sent her a sign to stop her from impaling him on one of her fatal arrows the night she found him. Had she killed him that fateful night, never would she have experienced the warmth of his embrace and the tenderness of his love.

"Yeah I have been. Sorry." Muttered Jake, returning her embrace and placing a chaste kiss on the crown of Neytiri's head, "How is the rest of the clan?"

"They are well and feasting on the remains of yesterday's more than successful hunt." Neytiri said brightly, grinning up at her mate before her grin dissipated. Even in the fading rays of light she could make out the slight frown on Jake's face. Something was bothering him. "What is troubling you, Jake?"

Jake let out a small laugh, Neytiri knew him too well. Nothing was troubling him exactly. Now that the clan was healing from the recent pandemonium, and was settling into the old ways of life once again, Jake was finding he had more and more spare time on his hands. Time he didn't necessarily want as he had previously been so occupied travelling with a scout party, trying to find a new home for his people, or hunting that it stopped him thinking about the depressing things.

Sighing softly, Neytiri shifted a little before taking his chin in her hand and turning his face toward her, "The people are happy, Jake. We have a new Kelutrel in this beautiful and safe place, where there is abundant food to feed us. You are loved and respected by them all as Olo'eyktan and there is good news." The Na'vi princess beamed at Jake before continuing, "It seems now that there is food and shelter again, many of the women have decided to become with child. Soon there will be little ones in the clan to teach and nurture."

The young male couldn't help but crack a smile at the joyous news, "That's great, Neytiri! I'm flattered that they think so highly of me though." His voice fell and his gaze dropped, "Considering I'm part of the reason that we lost so much, so many…"

Neytiri scoffed at him and cupped both sides of his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks instinctively, "You narrow-minded _skxawng_! Have you forgotten that you are _Toruk'Makto_? We may have lost but we are still here, are we not? You are also the reason we still live, Jake."

The Na'vi princess leant up and kissed him full on the lips before pulling away and smiling fondly at him, to which Jake smiled a sad smile. Yes, he was the reason they still lived and now rejoiced, but there were others he wished could be there also to celebrate with them: Grace, Tsu'tey, Trudy, Eytukan, even his brother _Tom_. Jake had never mentioned Tom to Neytiri before this and he felt he could no longer keep Tom a secret from her.

"I had a brother. His name was Tom, Thomas Sully. I never told you about him." Jake began solemnly, clearing his throat where it had begun to constrict. "He was my twin, my err- we were born together at the same time." Sensing that what Jake was about to say was of great importance to him, Neytiri refrained from interrupting despite her urge to tell him that the concept of twins was interesting, as it never occurred in Na'vi. "He was a scientist studying and participating in Dr. Augustine's Avatar programme. He was supposed to come here as a Dreamwalker, not me."

The Na'vi princess knitted her eyebrows slowly, both of her hands wrapping themselves around the arm of Jake's that was closest to her, as if she was suddenly afraid of losing him. Her eyes exuded curiosity and wonder as she looked up at her mate. So, Jake had a brother? _Had_? When Jake fell silent again, Neytiri's curiosity prompted him gently, "What happened to him? What did he look like?"

Jake chuckled at her curiosity, realising their roles for the meantime had somehow been reversed, "Tom, he looked like me. Identical twins are like that. They share the same DNA, the same facial and physical features." Usually he was the one pressing Neytiri for information, with a look of childish wonder scribbled across his face, but this time it was Neytiri who mirrored that childish expression of wonder.

Flashes of Tom's face danced through his mind; Tom smiling, Tom laughing, Tom dead in his coffin. For a moment, Jake wished he could show Neytiri his life as a human on Earth. His brother, his family, his life, and then the thought struck him like a thousand light bulbs being switched on in his head. Grabbing his queue (braid) he held it out to Neytiri, who seemed to catch on to what he was saying even before the words left his lips, "I can show you."

Neytiri grinned at him, taking his queue and joining it to hers. The pleasurable rush of emotions consumed them both, their eyes sliding shut for a single moment before they returned their attention to the other sitting before them. Leaning forward to rest his forehead on Neytiri's, Jake showed her everything; his father and mother embracing; he and Tom running around their garden as toddlers chucking mud and earth at each other as they played. He showed her Tom's smiling face; the same blue eyes, auburn hair, and bright smile.

The Na'vi princess beamed and nuzzled her nose against Jake's lovingly. She loved the bond they shared, so honest and so pure. She could see every thought of his, every rush of adrenaline he had felt and the joy coursing through him as he remembered his Earthly family. Her own joy, at seeing his other life, echoed around his but then before she could show him images of her own childhood, Jake's joy became drenched in a cold film of longing and sadness. Through his eyes she saw his brother lying lifeless in a coffin.

Steeling himself, Jake spoke again, "But then some _bastard_ decided to shoot Tom, _murder_ him, all for the money in his wallet." Jake hissed through gritted teeth, fully aware of the hot tears that were stinging his eyes now. "That's when I got the call asking me if I wanted to take his place here. So I did, and then I met you and every thing changed. I was much happier in my Avatar body than in my own, where my legs wouldn't work and I was stuck to a wheelchair as a means of movement."

Jake sucked in a deep shaky breath. Showing his past and his memories to Neytiri seemed a lot harder than he had envisioned it to be. Maybe it was because he had seen her pain at losing her father, her home and so many members of the clan and now he was attempting to tell her that he had lost loved ones too. That he had suffered the same grief and heartache, and his pain combined with the thought of hers seemed to make it doubly worse.

Neytiri caressed the sides of his face gently, her long fingers attempting to soothe his hurt, "I am sorry, Jake, about your brother, but I am glad that you came to us. Now that you are with me, I cannot imagine what your absence would be like for me."

"I know but sometimes I just wish that they were all here with us too, you know?"

Images of Grace, her father, Tsu'tey and many others zipped through Neytiri's mind as both she and Jake thought of the ones they had lost in unison. Smiling sadly, Neytiri pressed her nose to his and inhaled his musky scent, "Yes, but that is Eywa's cycle. We all lose things, people, but we also gain."

The young male grinned back in reply and remembered back to the last time they had connected queues: when they had first mated under the Tree of Voices. Images of them both embracing and making love involuntarily flooded his mind and he quickly whisked them away when Neytiri giggled upon seeing his thoughts and feeling his sudden rush of desire for her.

A cheeky grin spread across Neytiri's face as she shifted from her spot and brazenly climbed into Jake's lap, wrapping her lithe limbs around his waist. She giggled again when a throaty chuckle rumbled in Jake's chest before he tilted his head to trail kisses along her neck and jaw. Neytiri ran her fingers like little spiders up his brawny chest and kissed his throat.

"My, my, getting a bit restless, are we?" Jake teased huskily, pulling her chin up to face him as he brought his lips down upon hers. Neytiri smiled through the kiss, feeling Jake's desire rise rapidly and loving the way her touch caused his heart to race. Likewise, Jake could also feel her uninhibited desire for him, and that knowledge only served to encourage his arousal even more.

It was only a mere matter of minutes before the pair had abandoned all clothing of any sort and were engaged in the throes of passion, enjoying the pleasure from _Tsa'haylu _between them and also from their physical lovemaking. Neytiri lay on her back, a permanent smile of content stretched over her beautiful face as Jake covered her face and neck with a flurry of heated kisses and nips. Her hands roamed his strong back whilst her legs wound themselves around his narrow waist, as he repeatedly pushed his hips into hers. Then everything was just pleasure and bliss as they held each other at dusk, whispering words of love and nuzzling each other adoringly.

Once the light had faded completely, Neytiri sat up and disconnected their queues gently, "We should go back. They will be wondering where we are soon."

Jake grinned at his mate through sleepy eyelids, "Hmm yeah, I'm hungry."

The Na'vi princess laughed, "Such a child."

Jake chuckled in reply as he stretched out his limbs. Getting to his feet he pulled Neytiri upright as well, before teasing her, "You and I both know that I'm not a child. A child wouldn't be able to satisfy you the way I can." He smirked in triumph as his mate rolled her eyes and flushed a deeper shade of cobalt, "Besides, if I'm a child then you should be worried, because you have appointed a child as Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya."

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Neytiri's POV**

About six months had passed since the war with the Sky People, and it had been about five months since the Omaticaya had settled into their new Hometree. The new Hometree was of a colossal size and was a different species to the original. Therefore, it had been a couple of differences in its internal structure that had taken the people time to get used to.

For one, it was about three times the size of the original _Kelutrel_ and instead of a spiral stairway that provided a means of travelling up and down it had a series of internal trunks with grooves in them, which allowed the people to climb up and down. The alcoves were also much larger and had large lily-like flower structures protruding from the alcove walls, which if climbed into, could be used as a bed, like something Jake called a 'sleeping bag'. Hammocks were still used by some, however, who preferred those to the lily-like wall beds.

The Hometree itself was situated at the top of a large cliff, which looked down upon a beautiful cove with a waterfall. Around the Hometree was lush foliage full of flora and fauna, which provided most of the clan's daily food needs, meaning the hunters and gatherers rarely had to venture far to make kills or gather food.

"Pull the bowstring taut," Jake instructed in Na'vi, straightening the young archer's arm as I had taught him once before, "Pick a target and when you're ready, shoot."

The young archer was still in his childhood years, about nine or ten at most. However, his arrow shot far and straight, impaling the piece of fruit dead in its centre. I smiled widely praising him in my own language, "Well done, young one! You have a talent for archery."

The young male grinned at me, "Thank you your highness. I want to be a great warrior one day. Like you, or maybe as great as _Olo'eyktan_."

Jake let out a hearty laugh and I joined him, remembering the days not so long ago when he barely knew how to even hold a bow straight. I ruffled the plaited hair on the young male's head, "You're well on your way. Trust me, even our Olo'eyktan started out as a clumsy beginner."

"_Olo'eyktan! Olo'eyktan!_"

The excited cries of several toddlers caused both Jake and I to turn on heel toward them. Four little ones toddled up to Jake as he crouched down to greet them, patting their heads gently and smiling at them.

"Can you tell us the story of the war with the _Tawtutes_ (Sky People) again?" One of the older toddlers asked in Na'vi, his wide green eyes brimming with excitement and eagerness.

Jake frowned teasingly, replying in his much improved Na'vi, "Maybe another time, little one. I can't tell such a long story in a short time like now, but I can do this." Grabbing the toddler with both hands, he lifted the little one up and began to swoop the child through the air as if it was riding an ikran. The toddler squealed with laughter as Jake flew him about, making sounds that sounded nothing like the cries of an ikran, though that only served to heighten the laughter of the toddlers around him who had eagerly begun asking for a turn.

I watched amused as Jake lifted the toddlers one by one and flew them around in the air. Jake was a different leader to my father and my grandfather and probably all the other olo'eyktans before him. He was possibly even a better leader than the previous ones. He wasn't a leader who just catered to the needs of his clan by making sure they had food, shelter and safety, he made sure they were happy and he mingled with them as if he was one of them and not Olo'eyktan or Toruk'Makto.

In his spare time when he wasn't out hunting or planning with other warriors where else to look for food and supplies, he was out among the people helping teach the young ones how to shoot arrows or teaching them English with Norman and Max at Grace's newly re-opened school. Though the need for teaching the people English had vanished along with the exiling of the Sky People, many clan members had taken an interest in the language, wanting to learn it because their Olo'eyktan and Toruk'Makto came from that background.

"Ok, we'll stop here." Jake announced, settling the last toddler back on her feet and panting slightly, "Phew, you're going to run your olo'eyktan into the ground doing that."

The toddlers laughed delightedly before waving and bouncing away on their stubby little legs.

"You know, for tiny little things, they're built really solidly." Jake remarked, flexing and stretching his arms.

I beamed at him, "Every day I watch you and every day you make me more proud. You are such a good olo'eyktan. Your people love you, Jake, and I love you. Never forget that."

"Of course." Jake replied, kissing me swiftly on the lips before the cries of 'Olo'eyktan' sounded again in the distance from several warriors returning from an exploration trip. I watched as Jake ran up to them to respond to their call. The warrior speaking to him looked triumphant and I could only assume that more supply areas had been found.

The image of my Jake playing with the little ones lingered in my mind and it suddenly reminded me that I needed to see my mother about something very important.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

My eyelids fluttered open and I squinted slightly at the bright light seeping through the cracks of the Hometree's trunk and shining into our alcove. I shuffled a little in my wall bed, smiling a lazy smile as Jake snaked his arms even tighter around my waist when I tried to step out of it. Laughing a little I smacked Jake's arms, which recoiled at the action before I pushed a thick flap of the flower-like bed open and stepped onto the cool ground of our alcove.

"Good morning," I greeted tenderly, scooping a bit of stored water out of a hanging bag made out of _angtsìk _(Hammerhead titanothere) hide and taking a long drink.

A yawn pulled at the corners of Jake's face as he stretched and stepped out of bed, "Good morning." Upon seeing that I was picking up some of my belongings, he continued, "Where are you going? We're not on hunting duty today. Though we could probably go for a fly on my _Toruk_ and hunt on our own."

I grinned widely at him before walking over and kissing his cheek, "I cannot. I am supposed to be gathering food."

Jake's eyebrows jumped, "Gathering duty? When have you ever been on gathering duty?"

A sigh escaped me and I headed for the entrance of the alcove, "I am running behind time. I will see you later." With that I exited the alcove and swung myself onto one of the Hometree's internal trunks, climbing agilely down, leaving Jake looking on after me looking puzzled. A chuckle bubbled in my throat as the image of his puzzled face replayed over and over in my head. Maybe he would finally finish making his bow today from the wood of our new Hometree, after months of procrastination.

Trotting out of the main entrance, I let the warm light beat down upon my cobalt skin, soaking in its heat and energy. The hunting troop on duty had already set off on their _pa'li_ (direhorses) and in the distance I spotted the group of women gathering water weeds in the cool waters of the stream before the waterfall. A smile illuminated my face as I thought of the reason why I would be joining those women gathering today and for the next several months.

Upon seeing my approach, a young female waved at me, greeting me brightly in Na'vi, "_Kaltxì _Neytiri!"

I urged my feet on, jogging toward her and wading knee deep into the cool water, before flinging my arms around her in a tight embrace, speaking to her in our language, "_Kaltxì _Mey'ral! Look at you! You look radiant!"

Mey'ral beamed at me, placing a hand on her swollen stomach and patting it, "Thanks." Her expression turned excited as she looked from my face to my own flat belly, "Are you?"

I smiled at her and cocked my head to the side, "Yes. I saw my mother about it last night. She thinks I am."

Mey'ral squealed excitedly and delivered the news to the other gathering women, the excited Na'vi quickly spilling from her lips. Suddenly, I was surrounded by a flurry of excited pregnant women as they each touched my shoulder and conveyed their joy, some gently feeling my still flat stomach whilst telling me what I should eat and what I shouldn't.

"Jakesully must be very happy!" Mey'ral exclaimed, her excitement still very apparent in her voice as she grinned at me.

I hadn't told Jake that I was with child yet. I had returned very late from speaking with my mother the night before, and even though I had told Jake not to wait for me, he did nonetheless. The hilarious thing was, however, he had _tried_ to wait for me but failed miserably for I found him slumped by the entrance of our alcove, fast asleep, when I returned. He had jolted awake upon my return and apologised for falling asleep, to which I had laughed and told him he was silly for having waited for me. After that we had curled up in our bed and let the night consume us. I hadn't planned on telling him then anyway.

Shaking my head in reply to Mey'ral's statement I said, "Yesterday was a long day for him, and he was tired. I'll tell him tonight when he's better rejuvenated."

Mey'ral frowned a little in confusion, "You mean he doesn't know? But if you're here with us instead of out hunting-"

"He's not aware about all of our clan's rituals yet exactly. He doesn't understand the significance behind it when a female hunter ceases to hunt and goes to gather instead, because she is with child." I cut Mey'ral off and grinned knowingly, chuckling at the look of understanding that streaked across Mey'ral's face when she comprehended my words.

I joined them gathering water weeds after that, pulling up the deep maroon and dark green ones but avoiding the ones that had begun to spot and notch in the leaves. The gathering group consisted only of women who were either pregnant or in their older years and were unable to hunt. The weeds were put in a large woven basket on the bank, which was already more than half full. Ever so occasionally, a crustacean would surface from hiding in the stream bed and those were caught too and thrown into another basket beside the other.

The day passed quickly and before I knew it, the hunting troop had returned and praise Eywa, the hunt had been successful. The cheers and cries of the rejoicing clan members could be heard as the troop entered the Hometree and lowered the kill. I cheered in sync with the other gathering women before heading up the bank and taking the large basket of water weeds with me. Once dinner was prepared the clan would feast, and then after dinner I would tell Jake the good news.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

_**A/N: That was the first chapter of my twoshot! What do you guys think? Is it interesting or is it too bleak and boring? Do let me know, because I want to see if there is anyone reading this or I won't bother with the next chapter. :P**_

_**Note: All aspects of Na'vi culture in this story are entirely my creation, and 'Pakrü' and 'Mey'ral' are both names that I came up with myself. **_

_**P.S Sorry for any typo-errors. I try to correct them all but hey I'm human, I miss them sometimes. **_


	2. Epiphany

**Chapter 2: Epiphany**

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who favourited, alerted and reviewed for chapter one! The number of favourites and alerts definitely blew me away. I am so grateful and appreciative of your feedback! And so as a reward, here is the second chapter to satisfy your readers' cravings!**_

RECAP: _The day passed quickly and before I knew it, the hunting troop had returned and praise Eywa, the hunt had been successful. The cheers and cries of the rejoicing clan members could be heard as the troop entered the Hometree and lowered the kill. I cheered in sync with the other gathering women before heading up the bank and taking the large basket of water weeds with me. Once dinner was prepared the clan would feast, and then after dinner I would tell Jake the good news._

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Neytiri's POV**

I looked around at the delicious array of fruit, nuts and meats laid out before the clan and I was suddenly very conscious of the foods that I was not to eat now that I was with child. The elderly women I had gathered with this morning had given me valuable advice that I was thankful for and not likely to forget. Water weeds were good for cleansing the body and keeping the blood clean. Fruit and nuts increased vitality and strengthened the immune system. I was cautioned, however, to eat only a little bit of meat every day to reduce the risk of transmitted disease from unclean meats, but still keep up in physical strength.

"_Oel ngati kameie _(I see you)_, _Neytiri." Jake greeted me cheerfully, taking his seat beside me in-between myself and my mother, Mo'at. He greeted my mother the same way to which she returned the gesture and smiled kindly.

"We will eat well tonight and tomorrow." My mother remarked gladly, bowing her head in Jake's direction in thanks and pride, "I am glad I did not slit your throat that day when the Sky People destroyed Kelutrel. You have made a fine olo'eyktan for the Omaticaya and I can rest in peace knowing that when Eywa calls for me, I will leave the clan in more than capable hands."

I hissed in displeasure at my mother's talk of her passing, "_Sa'nu_!" upon which she merely smiled at me and shook her head, before continuing with her dinner. I was well aware that my mother's time would come one day, hopefully not in the near future. I just did not like the thought of living without her, especially now that I was with child and needed so much of her guidance and wisdom.

Reaching out, I clasped a round purple fruit in my hands and bit into it, moaning a little at the succulence of it and licking my lips in delight. Jake chuckled at me and offered me a piece of meat, to which I refused, much to his surprise. I was quite the meat eater usually, and my refusal of the roasted meat must have seemed very out of character to him.

I smiled gently at him, not needing words to translate the expression of confusion prancing around on his face, as I said, "I am not to eat too much meat." A soft laugh rose from my throat as his eyebrows furrowed even more, and I soothed quietly, "I will explain in good time. Be patient, my love."

Jake's ears flattened against his skull in disappointment as he returned to his food, sinking his teeth into a large meaty flank. Sighing, I reached for another piece of fruit, a green one this time and bit into it. Dinner carried on as usual for the next while, families all chatting frivolously as the food began to disappear from their wooden platters.

I could tell by the way Jake was unconsciously worrying his bottom lip that my change in behaviour was nagging at him, and I smiled a small smile to myself. I could almost see the questions swirling about in his head. He would be put out of his misery soon enough. I would tell him once we retired for the night.

"Aaaah!"

Instantly, the clan fell silent and every member's head snapped in the direction of the pained cry. In the far corner of the Hometree, I saw a young female bending over a heaving body on the ground. Gasping softly I got to my feet along with Jake and my mother, and realised that an elderly woman had collapsed and was clutching frantically at her chest, as if the air around her was suddenly not enough to satiate her lungs.

The young female cradled the old female in her arms and yelled out desperately for help in Na'vi, her tearful eyes focused in a direct line toward my mother. The young female was barely out of childhood, a young adolescent maybe. My mother hurried over to the pair and placed one hand on the older female's head and the other on her chest. The older female had stopped writhing by the time my mother got to her, and my own chest swelled with anguish when a poignant expression washed over my mother's face and she shook her head.

I didn't need to hear my mother's announcement to know that the old female had gone to be with Eywa. A loud cry of sorrow came from a female beside the younger one, and I instantly recognised Piral, the clan's finest female hunter. Piral supported the motionless body of her grandmother in her arms, countless tears surging down her cheeks as she cradled her lost loved one.

A tear trickled off my chin, alerting me to my own tears and I hastily wiped them away on the back of my hand. Jake's warm hands rubbed the back of my arms and he steered me into his chest, enveloping me in his arms in a gesture of comfort as he comforted me softly. Under current circumstances that I could not ignore, it looked like Jake would have to wait a little longer to find out the good news.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

The funeral rituals went smoothly the next morning, with my mother chanting and singing the sacred prayers and the clan repeating after her in somber tones. I, Jake and Piral's family stood alongside her, looking solemnly down into the grave, which had been dug about a couple of hundred feet away from the Hometree. As my mother's low voice carried the prayers, clan members began to place bouquets of flowers and wreaths into the grave, which already held the departed female's belongings. Once all the prayers had been uttered, I, Jake, my mother and Piral's family released several wood sprites into the grave before the male members of the family began pushing the earth that had been dug up back into the grave, concealing it.

Silently, I watched as the clan returned to their Hometree, some still sobbing whilst others comforted. It was ritual that no hunting or gathering take place within one day of an individual's passing, and this was to ensure that the individual's soul would reach the All Mother with minimal disruption. The clan would also partake in three days of mourning, where nothing joyful was to be spoken of or done.

"That will be my job someday, to be _Tsahik_." I whispered as Jake and I headed back to our alcove, "When my mother passes on."

I did not like that thought one bit, not at all. My mother had been with me every step of my life. She had given me life, raised me from a young one into a woman and now I was having children of my own, and I wanted her to be there to watch them grow; her grandchildren. Though I was fully grown and no longer a child, but instead an independent woman, I still learnt so much from my mother and thrived on much of the guidance she had to offer. I could not imagine a life without her, or Jake for that matter.

We reached our destination and I turned to face Jake, knowing that my golden-green orbs were probably glistening with tears. There was so much and so many I loved in this world that I didn't want to lose, and I now fully comprehended Jake's feelings that day many months ago on the cliff's edge, about how he wished that those lost in the war could be here with us now to celebrate. I wanted my mother to be around when I gave birth to my child and wanted her to be there to share my joy in raising him or her.

Jake seemed to have read my thoughts right off my face and he sighed, embracing me in his arms for the millionth time that morning, "Neytiri don't think like that. Your mother's the strongest woman I've ever met after you, both spiritually and physically. She won't be going anywhere for a long time."

I pulled away and smiled appreciatively at him. Looking at his handsome face I wondered how our child would look like. Would he or she have his eyes or mine, his chin or mine? Reaching out I touched his cheek, wishing that I could tell him right then that I was with child, but I did not want to disobey my people's rituals.

"You're so beautiful," Jake muttered, his lips brushing against my nose gently whilst my eyelashes fluttered against his cheek.

"And so are you, my Jake." I replied dotingly, trailing my nose against the length of his throat and listening to a growl of pleasure rumble in his chest.

My beloved mate withdrew a little and kissed me square on the lips. His tongue caressed my lower lip expertly and I felt my knees go weak at the sensation. Opening my mouth I granted him entry, moaning as our tongues danced. Oh, and I had been missing this before Eywa brought him to me. One of his hands fixed itself on my lower back, pushing me into his lean torso whilst the other reached up to loosen the fern necklace I wore.

That's when I stopped him. I knew what he wanted and under normal circumstances I would have given in to him, but not now when the clan was in mourning. He whined pleadingly, attempting to kiss my neck before I placed both hands on his chest and firmly pushed him backward to put some space between us.

Frowning in disappointment he sighed, "Will you now please explain to me why your behaviour has been so strange lately?"

A sad smile tugged at the corners of my mouth and I gave into it, chuckling sadly at Jake, who sounded very much like a child pestering his mother for a reason he couldn't go for a swim in the river. I really wished I could tell him but I knew I wouldn't; I couldn't.

"I cannot explain to you now, Jake." I reasoned slowly, watching as his ears flattened against his skull again, "It is custom not to do anything or speak of joyful things during this time of mourning after one's death." At least I gave him a hint by saying the news I had was joyful.

Jake's ears perked up skeptically along with his eyebrows, "So whatever you want to explain to me is joyful?"

I nodded in reply.

My mate frowned in confusion, "So it's joyful that you won't go hunting with me, won't eat any meat, and are refusing my love?"

A laugh rang out from me as I smacked him playfully in the head. His reasoning could be so illogical sometimes, "I am not refusing your love you silly _skxawng_ (moron)! Letting you love me is a celebration of our love and we are not allowed to do that during this time. And it is not that I do not wish to hunt with you, I am not able to. I want to tell you the reason but it is a joyful one and therefore, I cannot speak of it."

My mate pursed his lips and sighed, yet again, "So I presume I have to wait three days until this mourning period passes?"

"Yes, now smile! I do not like it when you sulk." I said pinching his cheeks teasingly and watching him roll his eyes and deepen his frown, though by the sparkle in his eyes I knew he was humouring me.

Jake pushed his lower lip out and sat cross-legged on the floor, folding his arms obstinately, "No, I can't smile. I'm in mourning."

I flicked one of his ears gently in scolding, "Such a child." Before swooping down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

The third and last day of mourning dawned upon the Hometree and clan members arose from their slumber, beginning their daily toils. The rain clouds from the day before had migrated elsewhere over night, and the sun had begun its ascent into the clear sky, warming the Hometree with its golden rays.

"I miss hunting with you." Jake said out of the blue, swinging his bow around his chest and over his shoulder as he prepared to set off with today's hunting troop. His golden eyes were gentle as he watched me and I walked up to him, brushing a fleck of dust off the leather dagger sheath that was strapped around his torso.

"So do I Jake, but the gift you will receive in time to come will more than compensate for my absence during your hunts." I said smiling widely at him and kissing his chin. His eyebrows knitted again and I knew he was wondering what 'joyful news' I had for him once the mourning period had passed. "You will find out soon, my love."

"First thing tomorrow," Jake said before kissing me swiftly on the lips and making his departure.

I watched as his tail disappeared round the corner before he leapt onto one of the Hometree's internal trunks and lowered himself down. I couldn't wait to tell him, frankly, that our child was alive and growing within me. Trailing a flat palm over my belly I grinned at the tiny, barely noticeable bump that had started to form.

He or she wasn't yet old enough to hear me, but I spoke to him or her anyway, "_Oel ngati kameie eveng_. (I see you, child.)." Once I had nurtured the child within me to a certain maturity, I would be able to bond with it, communicate with it in a way and feel its emotions. Until then, however, I would just have to be content with speaking to it.

Laughing a little and feeling a bit silly, I picked up my basket and threw its shoulder strap over my shoulder before proceeding to make my way down and out of the Hometree toward the stream. Bounding toward the group of gathering women I noticed the silhouette of a female I was familiar with, who had joined the group, Piral.

"_Kalxti_!" I greeted, as my feet splashed into the cool stream. The women returned the greeting and Piral ran to embrace me as she beamed at me happily.

"When you stopped hunting I thought this was the reason." Piral said knowingly, the Na'vi sliding smoothly from her lips, "And now Eywa has blessed me with that same joy. The _Tsahik_ confirmed it for me this morning."

"I'm so happy for you, Piral, but come now, we must not speak of such things during this time." I replied teasingly, waggling a chastising finger at her. I found it odd that Piral was breaking the custom of clan rituals seeing as it was her grandmother that had passed, however, she didn't seem to mind that she had.

Piral scoffed a little and waved her hand casually, "Don't worry, Neytiri. I know my grandmother is with Eywa and besides, most of my family have already ceased mourning themselves." I frowned at her skeptically, to which she leaned in and whispered under her breath, "There was a sign yesterday. There were so many _atokirina_ (wood sprites) around my grandmother's grave. She is safe with Eywa, I know it."

I shook my head in mock disapproval of her behaviour, receiving a playful smack from her in return. It didn't matter to me if Piral and her family had ceased mourning. I was not one to break rules, but Piral was making it increasingly hard for me.

"Have you heard?" Piral gasped excitedly as she remembered some important notion, "Mey'ral gave birth to a daughter during the night!"

Despite my unwillingness to break the rules, however, I couldn't stop a squeal from escaping me at the wonderful news. I could just picture Mey'ral with her baby daughter in her arms, and a rush of warmth swelled in my chest as I pictured myself a few months from now with my own little bundle of joy.

"You should visit her this evening," Piral suggested brightly, "I know she'll be glad to see you, and for goodness sake, tell Jakesully you are with child."

My eyebrows jumped in surprise and I meant to ask her how she knew, that I had not told him, when she replied.

"I came down a little before you did and when I approached the hunting troop he began telling me the hunting plans for today. When I told him I would be gathering from now on instead, he gave me this strange look," Piral laughed at remembering Jake's expression, and I could just about see it for myself: flattened ears, furrowed eyebrows and flared nostrils.

Piral was clutching her stomach now with laughter and as hard as I tried to control it, my own laughter spilt forth anyway.

"He then walked away mumbling something about his hunters walking out on him one by one. It's obvious that he's not aware about this rite of passage in the clan, and that you haven't told him!"

"I was going to," I explained before my expression softened and I frowned, "But then your grandmother passed on and we went into mourning."

Piral smiled sadly and shook her head, before saying, "Well, I give you permission from my family to let our Olo'eyktan be in the know, because honestly, he is picking his brains out wondering what kind of good news it is that has you and I gathering now instead of hunting with him. And go visit Mey'ral tonight, her daughter is such a beauty!"

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

Sometime during the day, my mother came to join us gathering and I discovered that she too seemed to have stopped mourning, for she had spent the duration of her time in the stream telling us young mothers-to-be what was nutritious and what should be avoided. Currently, she was on the far side of the bank, scrubbing some dark green moss off the slippery rocks into a wooden bowl containing more of the same dark green mulch, and I could only hope that she didn't expect us to consume it.

The little ones had also joined us in the stream after their day of English lessons at school, and they splashed and frolicked about in the cool water, the older ones expertly teaching the younger ones how to make stones skip on the stream's surface.

"Eat this once a day," My mother instructed firmly, gesturing toward the bowl of green sludge as she looked pointedly at all the pregnant women and me, "I know it doesn't look appealing, but you'll be thankful when it stops you falling prey to sickness. It's not fun to be with child and sick. You end up feeling like a fat _Ikran_ that cannot fly or breathe."

The women around me chuckled at my mother's comparison, whilst I just continued frowning, disgruntled, at the revolting mixture in the bowl. The thudding of hooves reverberating in the background signalled the return of the hunters, and when they galloped into sight on their _pa'li,_ cheers of triumph echoed once again around us, indicating the hunters' success.

My mother laughed lightly, "Eywa has been very kind to us recently, and I pray she continues to be so, what with the upcoming birth of an heir and many other little ones." She touched my belly tenderly as she spoke and I moved to hug her.

"I love you, mother." I whispered quietly, burying my face into her beaded and braided hair, remembering the times as a young one when I would run to her after a day of learning and do the same.

"And I you, my beloved Neytiri." She replied, withdrawing from me and cupping my face, "You will make a wonderful mother, dear one. Never fear for Eywa will provide and pave the way."

A wide smile sprung across my face and I embraced her again, "Thank you, mother."

"_OLO'EYKTAN_!"

A cluster of little children stampeded past my mother and I, running to greet the clan leader, who crouched down on his knees to receive them with a big grin plastered onto his fetching face. A mild heat glowed in my chest, warming the cockles of my heart as my eyes rested on my handsome mate; my Jake. The little ones gathered around him with different requests, some wanting him to tell them a story, others wanting to be lobbed into the air or flown around like _Ikran Maktos_ (Ikran riders).

I chortled gaily as a little female not older than the age of two toddled up to him and reaching up, weeded several bright yellow flowers into his hair to which he thanked her cheerfully, though his embarrassment was apparent from the darkening of his cheeks.

Unconsciously, my right hand stopped to rest on my front as I surveyed Jake interacting with the little ones. If we had a son, he would be raised by the greatest Olo'eyktan in Omaticaya history, and he would grow to be strong, wise and courageous like his father. If we had a daughter, then she was going to be the most spoilt little girl on Pandora, judging by the way Jake was now letting the little female from before string even more flowers into his hair.

"Tell him, child." My mother piped up suddenly, pulling my head out of the clouds.

I smiled at her and nodded, my excitement growing as I approached him and saying to the children in Na'vi, "Run along now, little ones. Dinner will be ready soon."

At the mere mention of food, the younglings scampered off excitedly toward the Hometree exclaiming their hunger aloud, eliciting laughs from anyone nearby within earshot.

Turning my eyes upon my mate, I giggled, "You look like a piece of art!"

Jake returned the gesture, chortling along with me as he pulled the crown of flowers from his hair, "Yeah, she's quite the artist that one."

"That is Ni'nat's younger sister, La'ula." I informed him, before I wrinkled my nose teasingly, "You smell like dirt."

Jake's jaw dropped in mock horror, "Oh really? I wonder why? Considering I have been _out hunting all day_! And anyway, you smell like fish."

I laughed out loud and smacked him on the head before grabbing his wrist and tugging him away, "Well then we are both in need of a bath. Come, and anyway, I have good news for you."

My mate raised an eyebrow, "I thought we weren't supposed to speak of happy things until tomorrow?"

An eager smile graced my lips as I began jogging downhill toward the watery cove below, "Piral's family lifted the mourning period."

"Oh," And that was all Jake managed to say before I darted off toward the cove, with him chasing me hot on my tail. The light zephyr blew gently against my face as I ran, and for a moment I experienced déjà vu back to the evening when Jake and I had mated and we were chasing each other through the bioluminescent forest, headed for the Tree of Voices.

The cove was in sight now as I ran down the sandy shore. I felt Jake snag onto my tail with a triumphant cry and he pounced, knocking us both into the fresh turquoise water. Surfacing for air I laughed heartily, splashing the cool water into Jake's face as he surfaced just seconds after me.

"Hah, I got you this time!" Jake exclaimed with his fist jubilantly raised in the air.

This was what I loved about our bond. I felt free with Jake; free to be myself and be silly like a child without having to worry about disapproving glances. Sometimes I wondered how a man could have so many aspects to his personality. Jake was childlike in some ways but in other ways he was a man; a strong, virile man who was the love of my life, and the father of the child within me.

I beamed at him and draped my arms around his neck, "I have joyous news for you, my Jake."

Jake's golden eyes lit up in anticipation and I chuckled. I could almost hear his heart speed up and see his excitement grow as he spoke, "What is it?"

I smiled widely, my eyes beginning to well up in tears of delight as I thought about what I was going to say, "As your mate I give you this gift from me," I began slowly, watching as his eyes wandered restlessly around my sides as if he was searching for his 'gift'. I chuckled at his childish impatience and took his hand, placing it gently on my belly, "Your gift is here, Jake, growing inside me."

Slowly but surely, recognition and understanding spread across his face. I reached up and caressed his cheek lovingly with tears in my eyes, "You are going to be a father, Jake."

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Mwahahahahahaha! I am known as the Queen of Oneshots, but I am also known by many as the Queen of Cliff-hangers! I'm evil I know, and I too hate it when an author leaves a nasty cliff-hanger, but hey, what can I say? It works doesn't it? It keeps you on the edge of your seats and eager to read the next chapter. SO YES, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER! This is no longer a two-shot. That's the problem with me, see, I prefer to write oneshots because they are short and sweet. Every time I start a chaptered story, I have this problem of going on and on and on past by intended number of chapters. *sigh* I am sorry for being evil and putting off Jake's reaction until the next chapter, but it just wouldn't be any fun for me if I hadn't left a cliffie. **_

_**So do review and tell me your thoughts, your frustrations, your anger at my horrible cliffie! I want to know, and you might have noticed that unlike my oneshots this story is rated 'M' and it will be for good reason as I plan to include a Jake & Neytiri lemon in the next chapter. As for how lemony it's going to be, I haven't quite decided (because I don't want to make them OOC) but there will be some lemon juice in the next one. So again, thanks for reading everyone! I'm so grateful!**_

_**P.S 'La'ula' and 'Mey'ral' are names that I came up with myself by the way, and all aspects of Na'vi culture in this story are also my creation, so none of it is official Na'vi culture. :D Oh and sorry for any typos too! **_


	3. Prosperity

**Chapter 3: Prosperity**

_**A/N: Kia ora folks! Thank you so much for all the love and support I have received from everyone, it really has been great. Over a 150 people on alerts and over 120 on favourites, thank you, thank you, thank you. Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter 3! Enjoy!**_

_**P.S This chapter begins with a lemon about several paragraphs in, so if that's not your cup of tea please feel free to skip it. I assure you, you will not be missing any crucial plot details by skipping it. I will have marked the beginning and end of the lemon with a series '*L*' so look out for it!**_

RECAP: _I smiled widely, my eyes beginning to well up in tears of delight as I thought about what I was going to say, "As your mate I give you this gift from me," I began slowly, watching as his eyes wandered restlessly around my sides as if he was searching for his 'gift'. I chuckled at his childish impatience and took his head, placing it gently on my belly, "Your gift is here, Jake, growing inside me."_

_Slowly but surely, recognition and understanding spread across his face. I reached up and caressed his cheek lovingly with tears in my eyes, "You are going to be a father, Jake." _

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Neytiri's POV**

I saw his face flash through three different expressions in the next few moments: surprise, horror and then sheer joy. A brilliant smile waltzed across his face as he took in the news, and I swear I saw the sparkle in his eyes grow brighter. Encircling my waist in his strong arms, he lifted me up and attempted to swing me around, except it didn't quite work due to the friction of the water around us so it was more like a slosh than a swing.

"Neytiri that's wonderful!" Jake cried ecstatically, my laughter echoing and bouncing off the rocky walls of the cove as I stroked his face dotingly.

He settled me back on my feet looking absolutely euphoric as he stammered like an overexcited child struggling to get what he wanted to say out, "You- That is- But I-I thought-"

I silenced him with a sweet kiss on the lips and chuckled, "Shhh, you are happy, I know."

My handsome mate groaned in relief at finally knowing the reason behind my peculiar behaviour, and he rubbed my belly gently, "So this is the joyful news that you had for me? How far along are you?"

"I think I have been with child for about two months now, and for the last time, Jake Sully, yes this is the joyous news I have for you!" I chortled, a hint of exasperation lacing my words, "When a female hunter ceases to hunt and goes to gather instead, it is significant of her being with child. It is a rite of passage in our clan. She will gather for as long as she is with child for, and after the child is born, she will stay with it constantly until it is twelve moons of age before beginning work again."

Jake grinned toothily at me, "It makes perfect sense now that you've explained it, though I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Anyway, the whole thing about a female hunter ceasing to hunt- does that mean that Piral is pregnant now too?"

The mention of my friend brought a smile to my face and I nodded in reply before joking, "Yes, so your hunters are not 'walking out on you'."

To my surprise, however, Jake's forehead creased in confusion again and I was left wondering what, in my explanation, he could possibly have misunderstood.

"Ok, I get it about the female hunters stopping hunting because of pregnancy, but that doesn't explain Pükxra's absence during the hunt this morning. No one mentioned about him being sick either," Jake mused, "And he can't be pregnant! He's male!"

I burst out laughing at Jake's statement. Oh he was such a child. Pükxra was Mey'ral's mate and of course he was not with child! He had simply remained at home today with his mate and newborn daughter.

"Oh Jake," I chuckled, my laughter slowly dying away, "Mey'ral gave birth to a daughter last night. Pükxra stayed at home today to be with her and their baby."

"Oh, well that's fair enough."

"Yes, we should visit them tonight. Mey'ral is a good friend of mine." I stated brightly, "But for now, we have baths to take."

Reaching for the fern necklace I wore, I carefully pulled it over my head and placed it on the mossy bank behind me before doing the same with my other garments. Jake shot me a cheeky smirk as he eyed my naked form and proceeded to rid himself of his own attire.

***L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L***

A violet Zakxti fruit tree adorned with abundant fruit and blossoms hung over our heads and I nimbly plucked a juicy fruit from one of its low-hanging, bioluminescent branches. Enjoying the feeling of its roundness in my palm I turned to face Jake, before squeezing it all over his chest and rubbing it into his smooth skin. I remembered the first time Jake had taken a bath on Pandora, and his expression of surprise when I told him that the juices of fruit held good cleansing properties.

Jake moved to envelop me in his arms and I smiled into his chest. I cherished this feeling of our bodies being pressed against one another with nothing, no garments or straps in the way. Warm, safe and loved in his embrace, there was nothing more that I could have asked Eywa for in a mate. It then occurred to me that I hadn't been able to express my love physically for Jake in a while and suddenly my entire being ached to feel his touch.

Nuzzling the crook of his neck I tilted my head up until I could kiss the cleft on his chin. Jake didn't smell bad when he smelt like dirt, he just didn't smell like my Jake, but now that we had immersed ourselves in the water I could smell his masculine scent once more.

Jake captured my lips in his, before pulling away and groaning at finally being able to do so after so long, "I've missed this, missed _you_."

A giggle tickled my throat, "It has only been six days since we last made love, Jake."

"It feels like it's been forever."

Tilting his head to the right he kissed my neck passionately, and I gasped when he trailed his tongue against my jaw. Opening his mouth, he delivered a hard bite onto my neck where it met my collarbone and a small cry escaped my lips as my nails dug into his arms. His bite wasn't hard enough to really be painful or break my skin, but it would definitely leave a visible mark.

Sliding from his arms, my hands then roamed down his back and then I did the one thing I knew would drive him wild with pleasure. My hands sunk under the water's surface and clutching his tail, I stroked it, letting my fingers run along it agonisingly slowly from start to end. Jake hissed, his hips bucking violently as his entire frame shivered at the sensation. I felt his male arousal poke in-between my thighs and I rubbed them together, teasing him as my own arousal intensified.

His breathing was becoming ragged now as he showered my face and neck with a flurry of lustful kisses, his hands groping every inch of my body that he could reach. Boldly, I reached for one of his hands and laid it on my bare breast, encouraging him to fondle it as the desire coursed through me. Jake stopped his administrations and I moaned a little at the absence of his touch. I realised he was holding his queue out to me and I grinned at him knowingly before taking mine and bonding it to his.

Jake's emotions flooded my mind like a tidal wave breaking onto a beach and I was a bit startled by the intensity of the heat and passion of his desire. His desires only seemed to arouse me even more and I felt the heat pool where my womanhood was. The more we made love, the more we found how useful our _Tsa'haylu_ (joint bond) was. No words or prompts were needed as we both were consciously aware of each other's wants and desires.

"God Neytiri, you're so beautiful." Jake breathed heavily into my ear, catching the tip of it gently between his teeth.

His fingers caressed my nipples with a feather-light touch and I arched my back into him as they hardened under his administrations. An ache had developed between my legs and I whimpered in anticipation. However, the pleasure only heightened when he enclosed my right nipple in his warm mouth and began to suckle on it gently, eliciting a squeal from me.

I felt his strong hands grip my hips under the water and one of his knees slip between my legs as he rubbed his aching member against my upper thigh in an attempt to ease some of his pent-up lust. Smirking to myself, my right hand glided down his toned torso before I gripped his throbbing member in my hand, causing him to momentarily throw his head back in pleasure.

Frankly I loved doing this to him, being in control of him and being able to make him whine and maybe even beg. Smirking even wider, I began to twist my hand around his smooth shaft whilst pumping it up and down. This was a man's weakness and it was true what they said about having a man wrapped around your finger when you discovered that weakness. His hips thrust forward and his shaft slid smoothly into my hand, but I teased him, moving my hand in the same direction as his thrusts.

Jake groaned, biting his lower lip as he rested his forehead against mine, "Please, Neytiri, don't."

"Do not what?" I cooed softly, letting my lips brush seductively against his cheek.

A husky growl rumbled in his chest as his hips began thrusting violently into my palm, and I let him this time. His pleasure was building and I felt his pleasure as though it was as much mine as his through our _Tsa'haylu_. His shaft was swelling even more now as his pleasure continued on its exponential ascent before it exploded, and my eyes slid shut along with his. I felt the hot fluid burst from the tip of his shaft, mingling in-between and lacing my fingers in the water before I wiggled them, letting the water clean it all away.

Jake's breathing was laboured as his head rested limply on my shoulder, and I knew I didn't have to worry about him not attending to my own desires. He had mentioned before that one thing he loved about being Na'vi when it came to lovemaking was the lack of a refractory period. I hadn't known what that was at that time, though I found the concept intriguing once he explained it.

However, I smiled naughtily to myself and still teased him, whispering, "Do I get a turn?"

His head snapped up in an instant and our golden eyes locked, before he grinned at me cheekily, "Of course."

Grabbing the backs of my thighs he hoisted me up to straddle his waist before he moulded his lips to mine in a fiery kiss. My long fingers wove themselves into the silky locks on his head as I returned his kiss with equal passion. The ache between my legs was at its peak now and I groaned in want when I felt his revived arousal prodding around my thighs.

Wiggling my hips into place I sank down onto his shaft and moaned in content as he filled me completely. Carefully, Jake propped me up against the bank and started grinding his hips into mine. I whispered his name over and over as I kissed his jaw, my own pleasure building in time with his as we moved against each other, hot, sweaty and passionate.

Jake's hands came up to fondle my breasts once again and I whimpered, arching my back into his touch as he thrust into me. The walls of my womanhood were convulsing now and clenching onto his thick shaft. Sensing that the peak of our pleasure was close, Jake increased his pace, pounding into me and yet taking care not to hurt me in any way.

My moans were coming out in time with my breaths now and as our pleasure soared over the edge, I felt Jake capture my lips once more as our bodies went rigid under the waves of pleasure, my womanhood milking the creamy fluid from his shaft.

Jake's head was resting on my shoulder again and his breathing began to slow. Gently, he disconnected our queues before sniffing and looking at me, "I love you, and now you smell like me."

I laughed lightly at his remark and kissed him, "I love you too, and now we definitely have to finish our baths before returning."

***L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L* *L***

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

By the time we arrived back at the Hometree, the feast was almost over, and the wooden platters and leaf bowls held little food left. Thankfully, however, my intuitive mother had put some food away for both Jake and I.

"You are late." My mother stated matter-of-factly as Jake and I settled down alongside her. Her eyes wandered down to my neck and she pursed her lips, shaking her head at the sight of the bite mark on my neck, which Jake had left as a souvenir of our little tryst. Flushing a darker shade of cobalt, I greeted her and shifted my fern necklace slightly so the mark wasn't so exposed to the world.

"Sorry, _sa'nu_," I said, apologising for our unpunctuality, "We had not planned on taking so long."

To my surprise, my mother chuckled warmly and her kind eyes held a teasing glint, "I thought you would."

Tittering, I let my eyes fall upon the bowl of food left for us and realised that Jake had touched none of it, which was unusual as normally he would have begun stuffing his face like a hungry child scrabbling for the best bits. I had taught him, however, to eat with a little more grace since becoming Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya. Gazing up at him, I raised an eyebrow in question.

Jake grinned at me, "Well you're eating for two now, so I figured I better let you eat what you want before I shovel the rest down my throat."

My heart hummed in my chest as I leant up to touch my nose to his. He was so sweet, and I felt like I was falling in love with him all over again.

"Thank you, Jake." I said, before taking the pieces of fruit that I wanted, a small scrap of meat and pushing the plate toward him.

"That's all?" Jake asked disbelievingly, "That's even less than what you'd normally eat. I want our baby to be healthy, fat and cute. Trust me I have seen scrawny babies and they don't look very cute."

I laughed at my mate and shook my head, "Do not worry, Jake. Our child is still very small within me. I am just to nourish myself for the meantime, and I am not very hungry today."

A naughty glint flickered in his golden orbs as he leant in toward me and whispered, "Why? Did you swallow too much water earlier when I made you moan and lose your breath?"

Smacking his arm in admonishment and trying to conceal my embarrassment, I hissed at him, "Quiet _skxawng_! And eat!""

Jake snickered and then for the rest of dinner we ate in silence, watching as clan members finished their meals and began retreating to their alcoves to rest. My mother bade us farewell for the night shortly after we had finished with our meal and I decided that we would go to visit Mey'ral and Pükxra, to celebrate the birth of their new daughter.

Latching on to one of the Hometree's internal trunks, my strong limbs pulled me upward, Jake following on a little behind me. A thought struck me as I clambered agilely up the slender structure: This would be a tad difficult when I became more heavily pregnant, and I vaguely wondered how the pregnant women managed this daily task. Obviously, it didn't pose much of a problem, as none of them had complained about the new way of travelling up and down the Hometree.

Mey'ral's alcove was on the third level up and as I approached it, I called out softly in Na'vi, "Mey'ral? Pükxra? It's Neytiri and Jakesully, we've come to visit and welcome your new daughter."

There was a faint light glowing peaking out from either side of the woven cloth that shielded the alcove's entrance, and a grinning Pükxra popped into view as the woven cloth jumped aside with a sweep of his hand. Welcoming us cheerily he ushered both of us in, letting the woven cloth swing back into place after us.

Mey'ral was seated upon the floor by a little basket and upon our entry she sprang to her feet. Her body was no longer swollen now and her belly was mostly flat, though a small bump remained, which would eventually smoothen out with time.

"_Kaltxi_!" Welcomed Mey'ral in Na'vi, throwing her arms around me in a warm embrace "I should be honoured that Na'vi royalty have come to visit me."

I scoffed at her comment, Jake laughing, as I hugged her again and dismissed her, "Don't be silly! I'm your friend, and believe me there is nothing regal about Jake." I indicated my mate with a jerk of my head in his direction, and I realised that he had engaged in an enthusiastic conversation with Pükxra about the aerodynamics of ikran flight.

"Men." I snorted lightly, before my eyes lit up and my excitement grew, "So where's the baby?"

Mey'ral's face broke into a smile that glowed with pride as she took my wrist and led me over to a small woven basket sitting on the floor by her bed. Crouching down beside it with Mey'ral, I peered into the basket, which contained something swaddled in a thick blanket. Mey'ral gently peeled away the top covering and my heart gave a leap of joy when my eyes rested upon a tiny blue face, with a tiny little nose, two closed eyes and a small mouth.

"Sevin," Mey'ral whispered, tickling the baby's cheek and I watched breathtakingly as the baby's tiny eyes fluttered open, and a wide yawn stretched across its little mouth. "Our princess and Olo'eyktan have come to see you."

"_Sevin_, that's a pretty name." Jake remarked in English, as he and Pükxra came to join us on the floor. Mey'ral and Pükxra burst out laughing at his comment, and I couldn't help but join them as I wondered if Jake had realised the pun he had just made.

Seeing the look of confusion on Jake's face, Pükxra explained, "_Sevin_ means 'pretty' in our language, Jakesully."

I elbowed my mate playfully as he laughed a finally understanding the joke, "See? There's nothing royal about our olo'eyktan at all. He still has much to learn."

Mey'ral pushed the blanket away and lifted her daughter into her arms, settling the baby girl in her lap facing us. The sleepy baby gurgled and wriggled slightly, trying to find a comfortable position as her eyes opened wide to stare at us. Sevin was a still a tiny thing despite her chubby limbs and round belly, and her little tail flopped around uncontrollably in her mother's lap.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I cooed, and I saw Pükxra swell with pride at the sight of his daughter. Briefly, I wondered what Jake's reaction would be when our child was born, though I was sure he would be just as proud as Pükxra.

"_Kalxti hìi Sevin. Oel ngati kameie._ (Welcome little Sevin. I see you.)" Jake said tenderly, bending a little so his face was level with the baby's.

I held my breath to myself as I waited for the baby girl's reaction. Extending a wary finger toward the baby girl, Jake stroked her small fist and I breathed a small sigh of relief when the baby smiled and wrapped her little fingers around his. A shy smile was all it was, but I could see the beauty in the baby's face and the definitive beauty she would have as an adult.

"Would you like to hold her?" Mey'ral offered Jake, the English leaving her lips with a strange accent. Jake bit his lower lip uncertainly and looked at me.

"Go on." I encouraged warmly, "After all, you have a way with many of the little ones in the clan."

Mey'ral beamed and chuckled, "Yes, that is a gift, Jakesully, to be loved and adored by little ones." She gingerly held her daughter out to Jake, and after several hesitant seconds, he cradled his arms out and let Mey'ral settle the baby into his stalwart arms.

A frown creased his forehead as little Sevin began to squirm, and her small face contorted in an expression of discomfort as she struggled in his arms. Shifting his arms a little, Jake found the problem.

"Oops," Jake chuckled, shifting Sevin in his arms, so that her previously trapped tail could fall free between his body and his inner arm, "I forgot about that. _Tawtute _(Human) babies don't have tails, so that was just a minor detail that I missed."

Sevin cooed in content as she lay happily in my mate's arms. Letting my imagination run, I pictured our own little child in his arms, warm, loved and safe. Jake would be a brilliant father. He already had such a way with the little ones in the clan and I was sure fatherhood would come naturally to him. A small smile crept across my face and my hand involuntarily rested itself on the bump on my belly. Mey'ral must have noticed this as she placed a warm hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Your turn will come, Neytiri," Mey'ral said, her round golden eyes sparkling affectionately, "And I'm sure your son or daughter will be very blessed and gifted as the child of the future Tsahik and Olo'eyktan, who is also _Toruk'Makto_.

"Thank you, Mey'ral." I replied, my own eyes brimming with tears of joy, "Your Sevin is already very blessed. I can already see how beautiful she will be, and I am sure she will grow to discover many of her other gifts."

Little Sevin spent the rest of our visit there sleeping in Jake's arms, though I did get to hold her for a short time until she got disinterested and got moved back into Jake's arms. When night fully and truly fell, Jake and I said our goodbyes to Mey'ral and Pükxra, and I placed a gentle kiss on a sleeping Sevin's forehead before departing.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Four months later**

**Jake's POV**

Time passed quickly, much to my glee and I watched Neytiri's stomach swell with the growth of our baby. The Omaticaya had settled fully into their new Hometree and joy was rampant among the clan with the arrival of many little ones. Neytiri never ceased to remind me that it was thanks to me that the clan was now enjoying this bout of prosperity, though I tried valiantly not to see it from her point of view as it seemed like too much of a responsibility to bear knowing that I could be as quickly the reason of their downfall as their prosperity.

Neytiri lay in our bed, her eyes closed as she rubbed her large belly soothingly. Not much of her body had changed during her pregnancy, with the exception of her stomach of course. Sure, she was slightly plumper but it wasn't terribly noticeable; no swollen ankles, no dramatic weight gain. However, one trait of human pregnancy that the Na'vi seemed to share was the food cravings at various times of the day.

I remembered about a month ago when Neytiri had nudged me awake at some godforsaken hour in the morning and asked me to get her a bowl of some crushed Zakxtϊ fruit and some of that disgusting, dark green moss sludge, which she had initially found gross but now loved. I had fulfilled her request that time, though I had timidly asked her after not to make it a common affair.

"Come to bed, Jake." Neytiri murmured, "It is getting late."

I drew the woven cloth that hung in front of our alcove entrance closed before spinning on heel and gently sliding into bed with her. She sighed contently and nuzzled my left shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Is you back aching?" I asked softly, kissing her nose, "Would you like me to rub it for you?"

Neytiri smiled and chuckled, "No, but thank you, my Jake." She peered up at me through tired eyes, "Every night I thank Eywa for bringing you to me. You have completed my life and my world, Jake, and now we are bringing a child into the world. My life only seems to have gotten better and better ever since you became Olo'eyktan. I love you."

I smiled her favourite smile and kissed her passionately on the lips, "I love you too, and I love our child too. Good night baby." Shifting a little, I craned my neck downward until I could place a kiss on her round belly.

My mate laughed a soft laugh at my gesture. Then suddenly, her hands flew to clutch her belly as her face twisted in pain, "OH!"

"Neytiri!"

Her eyes rolled back into her head and panic flew through me like lightning as a million thoughts flooded my head. What was happening? Neytiri was in pain but it was too early for her to be in labour. It was much, much too early. The baby couldn't be born now, not now!

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

_**A/N: Yup, I definitely live up to my name as Queen of Cliff-Hangers, don't I? I'm so evil, hehehehe. Do review and leave a comment on what you thought and about how evil you think I am for leaving another cliffie. Though I have to admit, I do find it strange that although so many of you have this story on your alerts and favourites, the number of reviews I am getting is vastly lower. :( Have you lovely readers got nothing to say to me? No comments to leave or thoughts to give? Reviews are my motivation, and it would be very nice to see what my readers think. So do drop a line or to, please. THERE WILL BE YET ANOTHER CHAPTER and I dare not say that it will be the last, because I think I have said that in the last two chapters and neither of their succeeding chapters have actually been the final chapter. :P Other than that, thank you so much for reading and all your support, and I hope you look forward to chapter four to discover what is wrong with Neytiri. ;) Au revoir!**_

_**Additional note: The conversations occurring during the scene with Mey'ral, Pükxra and little Sevin happen in a mix of English and Na'vi, as you might have noticed. If I have not mentioned what language they are using, you can tell by the way their speech is worded. If their speech seems to be worded very formally with no abbreviations, e.g 'I am' instead of 'I'm' then they are speaking in English, if not they are speaking in Na'vi. Although Jake speaks mostly in English. **_

_**P.S ' Pükxra' and 'Zakxtϊ' are Na'vi words/names that I have invented myself, by the way. And also all aspects of Na'vi culture are also my invention. Sorry for any typo-errors, I honestly do try to remove them! **_


	4. Dialect Dilemmas

**Chapter 4: Dialect Dilemmas **

_**A/N: Ok folks, this is definitely the second-to-last chapter of this story. I've let it drag for too long. It was supposed to be a twoshot at most and look at what it's become. This is entirely your doing of course. If it wasn't for the support I was receiving I wouldn't have carried on. So thank you to everyone; to all those who have this story on your alerts and favourites and to all of you anonymous readers, thank you. Sorry for the week-long wait too. I know this is the longest I have taken to update but I had a family emergency crop up in the last week, so it's been a bit of bumpy road for me. **_

_**Many of you reviewers have been speculating as to whether Neytiri is alright or not, or if she has twins or not, well I can say that you'll find out in this chapter, and whatever the outcome is, I tell you first that I have a reason for it. So without further ado, enjoy!**_

RECAP: _I smiled her favourite smile and kissed her passionately on the lips, "I love you too, and I love our child too. Good night baby." Shifting a little, I craned my neck downward until I could place a kiss on her round belly. _

_My mate laughed a soft laugh at my gesture. Then suddenly, her hands flew to clutch her belly as her face twisted in pain, "OH!"_

"_Neytiri!"_

_Her eyes rolled back into her head and panic flew through me like lightning as a million thoughts flooded my head. What was happening? Neytiri was in pain but it was too early for her to be in labour. It was much, much too early. The baby couldn't be born now, not now!_

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Jake's POV**

Neytiri's arms were clamped protectively over her swollen belly and her eyes remained squeezed shut, as she curled up into foetal position. Ideas on what to do were racing through my mind like flashes of light, but my panic was making it increasingly difficult for me to settle on one idea alone. Should I carry Neytiri to Mo'at? Should I go and get Mo'at and bring her back here? Or maybe I should just stick my head out of the alcove and scream for help. Wouldn't that be a sight; the clan's olo'eyktan and _Toruk'Makto_ screaming for help.

A small sigh escaped Neytiri, and her face softened as her body relaxed. Then she did the last thing I expected her to do. She smiled.

"Oh Jake," Neytiri whispered, her eyes still closed and the contented smile still dancing gracefully across her perfect lips.

Quickly, I cradled her in my arms, my eyes still scanning her face and body frantically for any sign of injury, "Are you ok Neytiri? Are you h-hurt? It's not time is it? It's too early-"

"Shhh, I'm alright, and so is our son." Neytiri appeased, her warm hand reaching out to stroke my cheek. She beamed at me through watery eyes as she shifted and propped herself up into sitting position. All the while, I watched her warily with my heart thudding heavily and my breaths coming out in short pants.

"Neytiri, what just- Hang on, did you just say _son_?" I babbled, still shaken by the prior event, "Son? How would you know?"

Neytiri smiled joyfully at me as she placed a finger over my lips. She then took my right hand and placed it on her belly, "I can _hear_ him, Jake. I feel him inside me."

I must have looked like a goldfish then, because Neytiri laughed and moved her hand to shut my gaping gob. I was confused, again. Like I often was when it came to the various aspects of Na'vi culture and life. Neytiri could _hear_ our baby? Holy shit, was there anything else that the Na'vi could do that humans couldn't?

My thoughts must have been scrolling like a marquee across my forehead because Neytiri frowned and said, "You mean _tawtute _women cannot hear their child inside them?"

I shook my head, "Nope, but it's so cool that the Na'vi can. Maybe it's because _tawtutes_ don't have _these_." I held my queue up to her and waved it. The queue was by far the most interesting aspect about being Na'vi. It was a bit like an electric plug that could plug into literally anything and everything and connect to this intricate system of signals and voices known to the Na'vi as Eywa.

"Don't worry, Jake. I am not hurt." Neytiri reassured serenely, "What just happened happens to every mother-to-be when they form _tsa'haylu_ with their unborn child. It usually happens when they are in their fifth or sixth month of gestation."

Now that my heart rate was returning to normal and I was sure that Neytiri was absolutely fine and so was our child, I laughed at my previous panic attack. I breathed a theatrical sigh of relief and cleared my throat, "Phew, for a moment there I thought our child was going to be born prematurely or that you were having some sort of life-threatening seizure."

My curiosity was getting the better of me now and I knitted my eyebrows, attempting to understand the concept of _tsa'haylu_ between mother and child. "So you can hear our child, our son? What's he saying? How do you even know it's a boy? Is he telling you that?"

Neytiri hooted with laughter and shook her head, "No, Jake. I cannot _hear_ him exactly. It is just a mixture of feelings and sensations. Right now he is happy that he can hear me too. And I do not know how to explain to you about his gender. It is just something that I feel and know."

I smiled at the thought of having a son. What would he look like? Like Tom or maybe like me? That would have sounded preposterous to anyone else but Tom and I. To us, there was a world of difference between our physical appearances, but to everyone else, we looked one and the same. Then I was struck by more sober thoughts as I wondered if my being half human would have any effect our son.

Obviously my musing had been more apparent that I thought because Neytiri asked, "What are you thinking of Jake?" and her voice spilt from her lips like smooth velvet in the undisturbed silence of night.

"What do you think our son will look like?" I asked my expression serious as I looked at my mate for an answer.

Neytiri's eyes widened, taken aback by my sudden severity, "Well, I would think like a mixture of you and me together. Why? What is ailing you, my Jake?"

I gave Neytiri less credit than she deserved for being intuitive. She, more often than not, picked up on the subtle changes in my mood. It may have been a simple question that I had thrown at her, but my reasons for asking her that question lay at a deeper level than my question had let on. I may be striped blue, nine feet tall, have pointy ears and a tail on the exterior; typical Na'vi appearance, but my smaller eyes and five fingers and toes never ceased to remind me of my heritage.

"I'm just wondering how many fingers our son will have," I muttered under my breath, though I knew that Neytiri would pick it up anyway, given the Na'vis' acute sense of hearing. "And how many toes."

"Jake," Neytiri sighed, moving closer to me and settling herself between my thighs with her back half-resting against my torso. "What does it matter if he has five or four fingers? You have five fingers. Does it make that much of a difference to your life here?"

I clenched my jaw and shook my head quickly, "No that's not it, Neytiri. I'm half _tawtute_. What if something went wrong genetically in the conception of our son? What if he's born deformed?"

Neytiri frowned whilst struggling to understand the meaning of some of my words, though my actions spoke louder than words and she got the gist of it anyhow, "You mean what if our son was born wrong, like in a strange, _bad_ way?"

I nodded vigorously, "Yeah. What if he was born with a short tail or _no tail_?" Five fingers or four fingers didn't make much of a difference, but a tail was a crucial aspect of being able to live normally as a Na'vi person. It aided with balance and was a big factor in terms of body language. Besides, a Na'vi with no tail would be plain wrong.

My mate cocked her head to the side and kissed my nose dotingly, before beginning gently, "My Jake, your legs would not work as a _tawtute_. Did that stop you living? No. You found ways to do what others did, and even if our son is born without a tail then it is Eywa's will, and like you he will find ways to make life work."

"No, that's different." I contradicted, "I wasn't born with legs that wouldn't work. I was born normal. I mean, imagine if our son wasn't born blue! What if he was white instead?"

"White?" Neytiri repeated bewilderedly, "Why would our son be born white?"

"Because I was once _tawtute_ and I was a white one. Imagine him being born my _tawtute_ colour!"

Suddenly Neytiri was giggling uncontrollably with her hands over her mouth as her laughter consumed her. I honestly didn't see what she found funny. If our son was born white, it sure as hell would not be funny. He'd look very, very weird and un-Na'vi.

"White?" Neytiri said yet again before she guffawed, "Oh my Jake, you were not white as a _tawtute_!"

Confusion overwhelmed me and I blinked several times before saying, "Yes, I was."

"No, Jake, you were not white."

"Ok, then what colour was I?" I had definitely been white. I mean I certainly hadn't been black!

Neytiri chuckled as she gained control of herself once more, "Pink."

My jaw dropped at her answer, "Pink?! I wasn't pink!"

"Well you were not white either. The only white _tawtutes_ I have seen are the ones that have gone to be with Eywa. You were _not _white."

I suddenly comprehended where she was coming from. I had forgotten that the Na'vi didn't understand our human colloquialism, so she certainly didn't know that we referred to ourselves as white or black people. She was right, white people weren't white exactly and black people were more brown than black. Though I definitely hadn't been pink, beige I could accept, but not _pink_.

A husky chuckle rose up my throat and I folded my arms in childish defiance, "Well I wasn't pink exactly."

"No, but you were more pink than white." Neytiri argued, wrapping her arms around my neck and rested her head beneath my chin.

Another possible image of our son came to mind and I blanched, "Oh God, imagine if he's born patchy with like patches of my _tawtute_ colour and stripy patches of blue Na'vi! He'll be an outcast!"

Neytiri laughed heartily, the laughter shaking her entire frame, "Oh Jake you worry too much! Our son will be just perfect, I know it." She stated, certainty written all over her face. Suddenly, her eyebrows rose as if she remembered something, and then reaching behind her she took her queue and held it out to me. "Here, I will show you."

Anticipation brewed within me as I took my own queue and gingerly held it toward hers. The _tsa'haylu_ between mates was the ultimate in intimacy, and human sex fell very flat in comparison. Though here, physical mating combined with _tsa'haylu_ was mind-blowing indeed to say the least. I was curious to know what I would feel in our bond now that there was a third party involved; our child. By joining queues, did it mean that I would be able to feel our child too through Neytiri?

Watching excitedly, I saw the curling tendrils clasp on to one another before the familiar surge of pleasure and emotions gushed through me. Neytiri rested her forehead on mine, one of her hands resting gently over my heart whilst the other rubbed her belly soothingly. The first thing I felt was Neytiri's happiness and her absolute love for me, which was what I usually felt whenever we bonded, but now there was a faint buzzing in the background. There was also that tinge of lustful desire I felt for her, but I pushed that aside. The buzz was hazy and I couldn't perceive what it was, but then it grew clearer and clearer, and then _fear_.

The fear raced around amidst the pleasure and love in our _tsa'haylu_ and for a second I didn't know where it came from; if it was my fear or Neytiri's, but Neytiri resolved that confusion for me when she spoke.

"Shhh, little one," She cooed soothingly, rubbing her belly, "Do not be afraid. There is nothing to fear. It is your father that you feel."

My eyes widened in wonder as I acknowledged the presence of our son. A wide smile stretched across my face and I pressed my hand against the bulge of Neytiri's stomach. Channelling as much love and adoration as I could toward my son, I slowly felt his fear diminish and be replaced by growing curiosity. The spiritual bonds that the Na'vi forged between their banshees and their mates, or any other bonds for that matter, were not by any means describable or explainable in words, and likewise I couldn't explain it, but it was almost as if our son was reaching out to me, trying to get to know me.

"_Srane eveng_. (Yes, little one)." Neytiri murmured, rubbing her cheek against mine as she spoke, "Say _kaltx_ì _sempu_. (Say 'hello daddy'.)"

A bright spark illuminated in our bond and skipped about like what I perceived to be a laughing child, and I assumed from that sensation that our son was happ, happy to get to know me.

I chuckled and kissed Neytiri's cheek, "Yes. He's perfect." It was indescribable. I could not properly see my son or hear him, but somehow, like Neytiri said, I knew that our son was perfectly healthy and normal.

Neytiri's left hand rubbed the side of my face before she smiled and tilted her head to capture my lips. I moaned a little and I felt her smile through the kiss. My hands left her belly and moved to cup her face as I pressed my own into hers, deepening the kiss. I could and would never get enough of her no matter how many times we bonded and made love. I was so engrossed in the kiss that I failed to notice her right hand creeping down my chest and stomach and even lower until…

My body jerked violently and I pulled away from the kiss as a low hiss of pleasure escaped me. The little vixen. Neytiri trailed her lips along my jaw and stropped to purr in my ear, "I can feel your desire in the back of your mind, Jake."

A heated groan rumbled in my chest as her hand continued its administrations.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I replied huskily, "We don't have to do this if you're tired, Neytiri."

I felt her grin against my cheek, "Hmm, no but can I at least pleasure you by touching you?"

Her seductive request was laced with just the right amount of innocence to tease my self control and I smirked at her words. Her pregnancy did make her weary often, but nevertheless, she still seemed keen to cater to my desires in other ways.

My legs were working again, I had a son on the way and my wife was a vixen. Ah yes, my life was good.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**3 Months Later**

It seemed that the time of sorrow had passed for the meantime. The woodlands that had once been littered with bullet shells and trampled on by heartless metal were now abundant with life, and the animals had begun to flourish and increase in numbers. Food was plentiful for the Omaticaya and plentiful food always brought about a boost in populace.

I was constantly visiting new mothers with Neytiri and holding blessing ceremonies with Mo'at, to welcome babies into the family. This was only their first birth of course. When they were older they would travel the same path that I had, learning to worship Eywa, honing hunting skills and becoming _Ikran'Makto_ (Ikran riders), before being reborn for a second time as one of the Omaticaya. There was not a day that went by when there wasn't something I had to contribute toward or do, and today I was 'summoned' by Norman and Max to Grace's English School who claimed that they had a dilemma on their hands.

"So what is the problem at the school?" Neytiri asked, her forehead creasing in concern as she strode along beside me, amazingly fast for a heavily pregnant woman.

I shrugged nonchalantly, walking along the bark path that had been naturally created by the horde of children trotting this way to school every day. The light was bright through the leaves of the gargantuan trees that towered over us, and the peaceful sounds of insects cheeping and whistling filled our ears.

"I'm sure it's nothing major. You really didn't have to walk all this way with me. It'll make you tired. You should've stayed with the other women gathering." I remarked knowingly, frowning at the thought of possibly overworking her. After all, the Grace's school was a fair bit away.

Neytiri snorted lightly at my words, "You underestimate me. Being with child is not an illness, Jake. It does not drain me of my energy and ability as much as you think it does. Anyway, as your mate it is custom that I attend to all problems with you."

I wasn't underestimating her in any way. I was simply concerned. She was very heavily pregnant; due any day now, if her pregnancy followed the nine months we expected, and I didn't want to sabotage either her life or our son's by exhausting her if she was to go into labour.

Sighing deeply I slowed by pace a tad and turned on heel to face her, "You're due to give birth any time now, Neytiri, I'm just worried. I mean what if you went into labour like right now? What then?"

My beautiful mate rolled her golden eyes and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, "You worry too much, my Jake. I will know when I am about to give birth. The _tsa'haylu_ between me and our son will break, and then the pain will come shortly after."

She seemed so calm about it all, which was a stark contrast to the thoughts running through my mind then. Images of Neytiri suddenly keeling over and collapsing in pain streaked through my head and they were so vivid I could even picture her face, contorted in the pains of childbirth. Neytiri had gained quite some distance on me by the time I pulled my head out of the clouds, and I jogged to catch up with her.

"Jake, oh man finally!" Norman greeted, his avatar marching over to me with distress scribbled all over his face as Neytiri and I arrived at the school's large classroom. Miraculously, Max had been able to fix Norman's avatar in a remarkably short span of time after the war, and as he joined Norman at his side, I couldn't help but grin at how small he looked among the room of Na'vi children. Max had been short even when I was a human, but now he looked absolutely miniature.

"FUCK YOU, OLO'EYKTAN!"

My jaw dropped at the chorus of all the students at the classroom greeting me. I gaped at them appalled as they looked at me with wide, beaming smiles. Had they any idea what they had just said? Who the hell taught them that?

"Yeah, see that's the dilemma." Max piped up, before jerking his head upward in Norman's direction, "Genius here, slipped up this morning and cursed at me right in front of these bright blue bulbs here, who decided to adopt the phrase."

Norm's avatar seethed down at Max before jabbing a blue finger into Max's head, "He broke the coffee machine! How am I supposed to get my daily coffee fix now?"

Neytiri finally decided to add her say and she spoke up, "Why? What is wrong with their new greeting? Is 'fuck you' a bad greeting?"

I laughed nervously shaking my head, dumbstruck, at Neytiri. My annoyance was building as I stared pointedly at my two friends. The question was, however, how in the name of Eywa did the children end up greeting me with it? Did they not ask what the meaning of it was? Had Norman and Max not explained that it was vulgar? All I could do then was gape like a goldfish, blink and shake my head in shock at my two friends as they stared back at me.

A young child giggled at my expression and she grinned toothily at me, "Did you like our greeting, olo'eyktan? Did we say it correctly?"

"Oh yeah, yeah you did." I replied in a monotone, before I returned my glare to my two friends and half-whispered, "What did you tell them exactly? Why didn't you just say that it was a bad thing to say and to never use it on anyone? We don't need to corrupt these people with our filthy English slang!"

Max pursed his lips, "Norm got jumpy when they started asking him what it meant and he spoke before thinking. He told them it was a greeting that one could use when addressing a respected other. He couldn't bear to have them realise that he was being rude to me."

My mate huffed by my side, thoroughly irritated by the fact that she didn't understand what was going on, "So 'fuck you' is a bad _tawtute _greeting?"

I snorted and threw my hands up in the air, "It's not even a greeting! 'Fuck' is a really crude English swear word." I explained exasperatedly, wracking my head for some sort of Na'vi equivalent to make it easier for Neytiri to comprehend, "Think of it this way. It's like saying _Pxasik_ (Screw that) but ten times worse. If you say 'Fuck you' to someone, you're expressing your dislike for that person in an extremely rude way."

Neytiri's eyes widened in horror before her eyebrows dove downward sharply and she glared at Norman, "What are you teaching my people? You are supposed to be teaching them _Inglisi_ (English) not teaching them rude things! My people trust each of you as a _karyu_ (teacher). Should I displace that trust now?"

"No!" Max and Norman cried simultaneously, both looking utterly disgraced and panicked.

Norman spoke quickly as his hands weeded themselves into his hair and he tugged on it in frustration, "Look I'm sorry, ok? I haven't had coffee today and it's getting to me."

I snickered at the look of utmost distress on Norman's face and gripped one of his shoulders, before adding jokingly, "You're an idiot, Norm."

Neytiri, however, had decided to finish the business off for good and she strode into the middle of the classroom and announced in Na'vi, "Teacher Norman has made a very big mistake. 'Fuck you' is not a greeting but it is instead a very disrespectful thing to say. Your olo'eyktan and I forbid any clan member to use the phrase and anyone caught using it will be reprimanded severely."

Some of the younger students gasped, dismayed, at Neytiri's words whilst the older ones began proclaiming their sincerest apologies in reproachful Na'vi.

"It's alright." I stated gently, chuckling as I rounded on Norman and said, "It's your _karyu_ who has to apologise. Not you guys who have been misled."

Norman laughed uneasily and ran a blue hand over his head, his cheeks darkening a shade or two as he smiled sheepishly, "Umm yeah, so sorry everyone. This is what the absence of caffeine does to me. Sorry Jake, Neytiri and Max too of course."

The little female from before, who had asked me if I had liked their greeting, looked particularly upset, however, and her large golden eyes glistened with tears as she held both hands over her mouth. She looked like a little blue cherub, if that even made sense, with her round face and stubby stature. She couldn't have been older than six.

Feeling sorry for her I approached her, and she watched me with apprehensive eyes as I crouched down to look at her in the face. I beamed at her and touched my knuckles to my forehead in the usual friendly greeting. She squeaked another apology as the fat droplets fell from her eyes.

"It's ok Kitxka," I heard Neytiri soothe in Na'vi, and I didn't need to look at her face to picture the tender expression her face held. "Your olo'eyktan is not angry with you, or anyone else for that matter. Let this be the end of the issue and let it be forgotten."

Little Kitxka gave a big sniffle before she stretched her arms out for a hug, which I eagerly returned, pulling her into my arms and squeezing gently. Pulling away she thanked me softly and flashed me a shy smile. She really was such a little cutie and I couldn't help but give her a reassuring wink as I turned to leave.

As I reached the doorway, Neytiri shot Norman and Max warning glares before grabbing my wrist and leading me away, the class of students serenading us with a chorus of 'Eywa ngahu' (goodbye).

"Trust me! It won't happen again, Jake!" Norman called after Neytiri and I as we strode back into the thicket of trees.

The school disappeared from sight as he walked deeper and deeper into the beautiful Pandoran woodland. The bark on the ground crunched under our feet as we journeyed back to the Hometree and my attention was drawn to Neytiri when she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"She likes you." Neytiri replied, chuckling throatily, "Kitxka. She has a little bit of a fascination with you."

My eyebrows rose in surprise, "Like a crush?"

My mate frowned in confusion, "If by '_krrush'_ you mean admiration and adoration then yes." Neytiri chuckled again and shook her head lightly, "It is always amusing to watch the reactions of females around you, Jake, even the little ones. They may be young but they look at you and they experience their first feelings of attraction. It is quite endearing to watch actually."

A frown settled between my eyebrows and I remarked, "I really don't see where you're going with this."

Neytiri rolled her eyes and smacked me playfully, "I am just saying that your differences are not a disadvantage to you, Jake. Many females in the Omaticaya find you attractive because of your differences, and your status as olo'eyktan and Toruk'Makto only serves to increase your virility in their eyes. You should not worry so much about being different."

My frown deepened and my eyes narrowed, "And you're ok with so many women being attracted to me?"

Her laughter rang out in the forest and she turned to face me, "Why should I not be? You would not be unfaithful to me would you, Jake? Besides, the many pairs of ogling eyes just remind me about how lucky I am to have you as a mate." She smiled bashfully up at me and her cheeks darkened, "You are very handsome, Jake. The night we met, I hated you for what you were, but I could not deny that you were good-looking."

I grinned cheekily at her and placed my hands on her hips, drawing her closer to me until her round belly was pressed against mine, "Was that part of the reason you brought me back to the clan? So you could keep me?"

She scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes yet again, "Do not flatter yourself, Jakesully. I would have left you behind, handsome or not, if Eywa had not sent me a sign."

"And you would have regretted it." I retorted smartly, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Maybe, one cannot regret what one does not know of." Neytiri replied, tilting her head upward to kiss me softly. She smiled and giggled, her hands falling to stroke her swollen belly. "Our son is happy. He can feel our love."

I smiled and caressed her stomach. I could not wait until our son was born. It would be soon and I was prepared to welcome someone else into my life; someone else besides Neytiri whom I would protect and guard with my life. When I was younger as a human, having children wasn't something that I was keen on, and after I was paralysed it didn't seem like a possibility anyway. But now on Pandora with renewed life and renewed hope, I was ready to be a father.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 5:

"_Jake," Neytiri croaked softly, nudging me in the back as my eyelids fluttered open lazily. It was still dark._

_Neytiri nudged me again, and let out a small whimper of pain, "Jake, please, awaken. It is time."_

* * *

_**A/N: And that was chapter four. Sorry if it was a bit boring, but this was kind of like a filler chapter. All the raw emotion and drama comes back full fledged in the next chapter, so do stay tuned! The next chapter WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER, but don't fret too much. I plan to do several spin-off oneshots off this story that explore Jake's fatherhood so do look out for those too. Please review and tell me what you thought! I know many of you are following this story by the insane amount of hits and alerts, and it would be such kind repayment if you just hit the little green button below to tell me your thoughts and possibly any ideas you might have. Other than that, adieu until chapter 5!**_

_**P.S Sorry for any typo-errors! If you spot one or a funny structured sentence, please review and point them out so I can correct them, thanks! Also I hope I have not offended anyone in this chapter with the whole 'white people, 'black people' thing. I didn't think it was offensive, but if I have offended anyone, I'm very sorry. I sincerely mean no offence and it would be good if you could please take it all in good humour. **_

**_Oh and by the way, 'Kitxka' is some random Na'vi name that I invented. So she's not an official 'Avatar' character or anything. Though it would've been cool if she was. In my mind she's such a cute thing! _**


	5. When A Child Is Born

**Chapter 5: When A Child Is Born**

_**A/N: Kalxti everyone! This is the last and final chapter of 'The Greatest Gift'. Finally, I know, especially since I've dragged this supposed 'two-shot' for five chapters. Anyway, many thanks to all you readers and faithful reviewers (you know who you are), for your endless support and kind words. So enough of my rambling, I now give you chapter five!**_

_**P.S If you're upset this is the last chapter though; you can take comfort in the fact that it is extra long.**_

RECAP: _She smiled bashfully up at me and her cheeks darkened, "You are very handsome, Jake. The night we met, I hated you for what you were, but I could not deny that you were good-looking."_

_I grinned cheekily at her and placed my hands on her hips, drawing her closer to me until her round belly was pressed against mine, "Was that part of the reason you brought me back to the clan? So you could keep me?"_

_She scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes yet again, "Do not flatter yourself, Jakesully. I would have left you behind, handsome or not, if Eywa had not sent me a sign." _

"_And you would have regretted it." I retorted smartly, kissing her forehead lovingly._

"_Maybe, one cannot regret what one does not know of." Neytiri replied, tilting her head upward to kiss me softly. She smiled and giggled, her hands falling to stroke her swollen belly. "Our son is happy. He can feel our love." _

_I smiled and caressed her stomach. I could not wait until our son was born. It would be soon and I was prepared to welcome someone else into my life; someone else besides Neytiri whom I would protect and guard with my life. When I was younger as a human, having children wasn't something that I was keen on, and after I was paralysed it didn't seem like a possibility anyway. But now on Pandora with a renewed life and renewed hope, I was ready to be a father._

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Jake's POV**

_Neytiri screamed, the shrill sound piercing my eardrums and sending pang after pang of fear shooting through my gut. I gripped her shaking hand in both of mine, willing her to fight the pain, to carry on and never give up. Beads of sweat trickled down her face and her body shook with spasms and pants. _

"_Jake," She whispered exhaustedly, her head falling back against the wall and lolling to the side to face me. The exhaustion was eminent in her golden orbs and I felt my heart drop like a dead weight into my stomach. Her grip was loosening and I swallowed my fear. Neytiri was giving up. The hot tears left sticky trails down her cheeks and I pressed her hand to my mouth, willing her to keep pushing._

"_Neytiri, you can do this!" I urged desperately, reaching out and wiping her tears away with my thumb, "Please Neytiri, fight the pain! Fight it! Keep pushing it'll be over soon enough! Just please, don't give up, don't- Please-"_

_She was so tired; so worn out. She had been struggling to push the baby from her body for nearly eighteen hours now and the ordeal had taken a great toll upon her both physically and mentally. Mo'at was chanting prayers in an eerie monotone from her position in front of Neytiri's spread legs._

"_This is hard, Jake." Neytiri breathed, her voice raspy and barely even a whisper. More tears ensued as her face became a grimace of pain and she heaved as hard as she could. "I am sorry, Jake. I cannot-"_

"_YES you can!" I half-yelled, my own tears stinging my eyes, "You CAN do this, Neytiri! For our son! For me!" She was a strong woman, she would pull through this! She wouldn't let something as simple as childbirth pull her down. Giving up was not in her nature; it just wasn't part of the Neytiri I knew. _

_Neytiri drew a slow breath and she gave a great push, crying out in the process before the cries of a baby filled the air around me. However, not even hearing my son's first cries could halt the fear rising in my chest as I saw Neytiri's eyes droop and her head loll to the side limply. No. NO! I shook her frame roughly, hoping to elicit a response from her as my own cries of her name tore hoarsely from my throat. Neytiri slumped lifelessly into my arms and I threw my head back in anguish, cradling her in my arms, before letting out a defeated wail. _

**Neytiri's POV**

"No! NOOO! Neytiri-"

"Jake!" I called out, grabbing his broad shoulders and shaking him in an attempt to rouse him, "Jake, awaken!"

"NOOO! Neytiri! NEYTIRI! AAAAAARRRGGHH!"

"Jake, awaken! You are dreaming!" I exclaimed frantically, cupping his face with both hands and kissing both his eyes as his lean body writhed beneath me.

Despite my attempts to wake him, however, he continued to toss violently, calling out my name in the process. His handsome face was contorted into a permanent mask of torment as his nightmare raged on. A light sheen of perspiration coated his forehead and in sheer desperation, I raised my hand and smacked him hard across the face.

Jake's eyes snapped open, darting around wildly as his chest heaved with his heavy breaths, "Aaaah! Neytiri!" Immediately, his strong arms coiled around me, crushing me to his chest above him in a vice-like grip as he buried his face into my hair. His breathing was ragged and I could hear him sobbing into my ear. Quietly, I soothed him, stroking the sides of his face, as I wondered what my fate had been in his nightmare to have made him scream my name, with such agony, in his sleep like that.

I felt one of his hands fly to clutch at my swollen belly before it relaxed upon feeling its roundness.

"I am here, Jake, it is alright. I am here." I soothed gently, before I wriggled, trying to pull away.

However, Jake's grip on me only tightened further and his voice cracked as he begged me not to pull away, "N-No don't- just s-stay, stay-"

He was so frightened, and he clung to me like a terrified child clinging to his mother after a nightmare. I could feel his body trembling beneath me and I nuzzled the side of his cheek, before wriggling a little to the side so I was lying on my side with one leg thrown over him instead of resting on my belly atop him, which was a rather awkward position due to my bulging belly.

"Neytiri," Jake whimpered, pressing my frame against him as he took a deep breath of my scent.

"Shhh, it was just a bad dream, my Jake. Go back to sleep. It is still night." I said tenderly, my left palm flat against his chest just above his heart with my thumb stroking against his damp skin. As much as I yearned to ask him what his nightmare held, his breathing had begun to even out again and I knew he was drifting back to sleep. I kissed his shoulder and let my own drowsiness wash over me. I would ask him in the morning.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

The bright light of morning was red behind my eyelids as I awoke and squinted in the blinding glare. Instinctively, I extended one arm out, feeling around for my beloved Jake, but to my surprise found nothing but air. Sitting upright I looked around and found Jake sitting by the entrance of our alcove, elbows resting on his bent knees, staring at me expressionlessly.

"Good morning, my Jake." I greeted tenderly, flashing him a loving smile as a yawn tugged at the corners of my mouth.

Jake smiled a small smile and returned my greeting, "Good morning, my love." He got to his feet and came back to the bed, sitting down and kissing me lightly on the lips. Up close, I could see the worry behind his casual façade and I could also see that he had not slept peacefully last night, not even after his nightmare.

I reached up and caressed his cheek adoringly, watching as he leant into my touch, his own hand cupping my hand against his cheek. Turning his face inward toward my palm, he kissed it and I chuckled at the ticklish sensation. However, the light moment was gone as swiftly as it came when Jake spoke.

"I dreamt you died last night." Jake said gravely, his eyes downcast and unwilling to meet mine, "I dreamt you died giving birth."

A frown etched itself deep in-between his eyes and his nostrils flared. My own eyebrows furrowed and I sighed, "Oh Jake." As silly as I thought he was being for letting a mere nightmare irk him, I knew the fear was very real for him. I had seen it with my own eyes the night before. How he trembled all over and clutched my body to him as if I would be snatched away from him if he didn't.

Jake shook his head and his frown deepened, his thin lips pursing into an unhappy line, "You screamed so much… so loudly. And I-I couldn't do a-anything to help you-"

His words poured rapidly from his lips, each word more hysterical than the last as he began to stutter. The fear from before had crept back into his eyes and I cupped my hands on either side of his face, stroking his cheeks in an attempt to soothe him. Breaths of air escaped him as quickly as they had entered and his balled fists shook by his sides.

Reaching behind me I took hold of my queue and held it out to him, knowing that sharing his fear would allow me to both understand and alleviate it, "Show me, my Jake."

With trembling hands, he connected our queues and the moment _Tsa'haylu_ was made, his fear washed over me like an icy draft. A woman's laboured wails resounded in the confines of our joint bond, and within me I could feel our son grow very still, shrinking into the warmth of my love and away from the horrible feeling that was currently present in the bond.

Jake's forehead met mine and his arms grasped the back of mine tightly. The hoarse screams continued and I could see beginnings of Jake's nightmare as he fought to focus on a single image. The blurry images focussed and the corners grew in clarity until finally it was there, as clear as Jake had dreamt it.

I saw Jake, kneeling by the form of a young woman wailing away in the pangs of childbirth. Her forehead was damp with sweat and the strands of her dark hair clung to her cobalt skin. It took me several seconds to realise that the wailing woman was me, and though I shouldn't have been surprised, I was. Jake's fear increased tenfold as the Neytiri in his nightmare emitted another hoarse scream and worked to birth her child.

I felt my mate's forehead shift against mine as he murmured in a raspy voice, "You were in so much pain, and you were so exhausted."

Through his memory I saw myself cry, whilst clutching my swollen belly, that I couldn't hang on any longer. The Neytiri in his nightmare was not someone I recognised. Dark circles had drawn themselves around her eyes and her spirit waned as the pain wracked her frame. I focussed deeper on the images and discovered that the birth that Jake had pictured in his nightmare was nothing remotely like a Na'vi birth at all. The rituals were all wrong. That must have been how _tawtute_ babies were born.

Jake was pleading with the Neytiri in his nightmare, begging her to carry on, and I saw the other version of myself shake her head wearily, tears flowing like rivers down her cheeks. Another burst of pain shot through her body and I saw her give a pained cry before the cries of a newborn child sounded.

"No," Jake whispered against my forehead as he pulled me flush against his body and showed me the very last image in his nightmare of him cradling my other self in his arms whilst he cried in anguish. It was just a dream, a mirage of his imagination and yet the fear was so very real within Jake. His heart raced far ahead of mine and his well-muscled arms crushed me against him.

"Shhh, it is alright." I cooed gently, nuzzling his throat and encircling his slim waist in my arms, "It is over. Forget about it."

I heard Jake take a deep breath and I could feel his fear dissipating, love and content stepping into its place.

Something that sounded a little bit like a scared whimper surfaced in our bond and I felt our son move within me. Immediately, Jake acknowledged the little one's presence and quickly whisked away any remnants of his nightmare, aware that it must have scared his unborn son. Our son was questioning us about the nightmare and I could feel his concern for me as he struggled to convey his meaning. I was moved beyond wonder at the intelligence of our child. He knew no words and yet his comprehension of emotions, and our presence, was vast. He must have recognised us in the nightmare.

Astonishment on Jake's part flooded our bond and I looked at my mate, who seemed astounded at the fact that his son recognised him in his nightmare.

"He knows me!" Jake exclaimed, "He knows what you and I look like!"

I laughed at the pure fascination that had replaced the fear on Jake's face, "Of course he does. You forget, Jake, that _Tsa'haylu_ is a very powerful thing. When we are bonded, our son sees whatever we see in our head. He sees images of you in my thoughts and images of me in your thoughts."

Jake's eyes widened and he smiled, "So he's seen everything then, pretty much? I mean, he's constantly bonded to you, right? So if you can see what's outside here around us then you can show him all that too?"

I nodded, beaming at my handsome mate, "Yes. He knows the graceful _Ikran_, the gentle _Pa'li_, the fearsome _Palulukan_, and the mighty _Toruk_ in addition to everything else. He will know who you are when he is born. As will he know me and my mother."

"That's so awesome." Jake remarked, still looking absolutely flabbergasted. Jake was such a big part of me and the Omaticaya now that I often forgot about his _tawtute_ roots. He had learnt so much since he had first joined me and yet there was still much more that he didn't know of. I then remembered that I had to explain to him about Na'vi birthing rituals, and I hoped that once he understood them, he would not be so afraid when my time came to give birth.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Jake's POV**

I watched as Neytiri moved to disconnect our queues, and I swiftly sent my unborn son an apology for scaring him followed by an image of me smiling, at the thought of having him, to show him my love. Neytiri kissed my jaw and smiled at me before she shifted so she could cross her legs on the bed, and patted the space in front of her, gesturing for me to sit facing her.

"Time for another lesson," Neytiri stated firmly, watching as I obediently sat cross-legged before her.

"What's the lesson topic for today?" I asked glumly, silently lamenting the fact that I would be sitting down for at least another hour, listening to Neytiri, instead of getting up and about amongst clan members.

My mate gave an exaggerated hiss in mock disapproval of my pessimistic approach and flicked one of my ears, "It is for your own good, my Jake. Today I will be teaching you about Na'vi birth rituals."

My ears pricked up at the subject. Well at least it would be an interesting lesson compared to learning Na'vi words and greetings. I cocked my head to the side and took a breath, "Fire away."

Neytiri began by reassuring me that my nightmare had been quite inaccurate to what a Na'vi birth resembled. Apparently, Na'vi babies were born quickly and easily. The mechanics and structure of the process were about the same; contractions would start, the amniotic sac would burst and that would be followed by the actual birthing. The only difference was that the entire ordeal, from the time of the first contraction to the baby's birth, never lasted more than a few hours.

The rituals were intriguing to say the least. As the clan's _Tsahik_, Mo'at would be present at the birth and would say three prayers. The first would be a prayer for the mother: that she would have an easy birth without complications. The second was for the baby: that it would be healthy and lead a good life. The third was for the parents: that they would raise their child well and teach it to respect and love Eywa. Along with that, Mo'at would be chanting to Eywa from time to time, thanking Eywa for blessing the couple with a child and for having granted the mother-to-be a fuss-free pregnancy.

I listened quietly like a diligent student for the first twenty minutes or so until Neytiri casually pointed out that during the entire ordeal, I would not actually be allowed to be with her or see her for that matter.

My jaw dropped, "What? Why not?"

"It is just not our custom, Jake." Neytiri reasoned gently upon seeing that the idea of not being able to be with her had upset me. "Besides, this child will be my gift to you. _Tawtutes_ do not bring the person, they are giving the gift to, with them when it is being chosen or made do they? It is the same principle. Our son is my gift to you and therefore you cannot see him until he has been born, washed and wrapped in his birth cloth."

I pursed my lips and nodded, sort of understanding her point, "Kind of like how a _tawtute_ gift cannot be seen until it has been chosen or made and wrapped in wrapping paper. I already know that your gift to me is a son though, so it wouldn't exactly be a surprise."

Neytiri's eyebrows furrowed as she pondered my reasoning, "Yes I suppose, but seeing your son for the first time face-to-face will be a surprise in itself, no?"

True. I knew I was going to be a father and that Neytiri's gift to me would be a baby, but I wouldn't know the individuality and uniqueness of my son until I saw him for the first time. Just like how you could tell a person you would be getting them a book or flowers, but they wouldn't know exactly what book or what kind of flowers until they saw their gift.

"Besides, you will be busy when my time comes." Neytiri continued, grinning at me, "All Na'vi males, who are going to be fathers, have to go to the Tree of Souls and collect _atokirina_ (wood sprites) to place in the water of the birthing tub, and because our child's birth is the birth of the Olo'eyktan and future Tsahik's child, you will be even busier accepting gifts from clan members after that."

"Oh, what's the significance of putting _atokirina_ in the tub water though?"

My mate smiled at me and rubbed her stomach lovingly, "It is so that the child is introduced to Eywa from the moment it is born."

The Na'vi way never ceased to render me awestruck. There was always such spirituality in everything the Na'vi did and every day as I journeyed and learned, I could more and more see the hand of Eywa in every detail of life. However, I was still upset and worried over my not being able to be by Neytiri's side during childbirth. Remnants of my nightmare darted through my mind and boldly, I refused to acknowledge my fear of losing Neytiri.

I worried my lower lip and looked at my mate, "So how many _atokirina_ do I have to bring back?"

"You will have to pray to Eywa at the Tree of Souls. Ask her for guidance during fatherhood and pray for her blessing on our son. Collect any _atokirina_ that you can find." Neytiri replied sweetly and maybe it was just my eyes, but the phosphorescent spots on her face seemed to be glowing extra bright today.

I sighed and touched my nose to hers forlornly, "It's just, every time I pictured you giving birth, I was there with you. It'll be hard staying away when I know you're in pain."

Neytiri scoffed softly and rested her hands on the left side of my chest, "You always underestimate me, Jake. I will be fine and you may not be with me in body but you will be with me in here." She rubbed the spot just above my heart, "_Oel ngati kameie _Jake."

A small smile danced across my thin lips as my heart soaked in the warmth of her love, "_Oel ngati kameie_ Neytiri."

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

The remainder of the day passed quickly and the clan gathered at the base of the Hometree around a bonfire for an evening of light frivolity. Apparently, Mo'at had decided it was time for the children schooling at Grace's school to show the Omaticaya what they had been learning.

"_Oel ngati kameie_." Norman greeted jovially, as he joined Neytiri and I, along with a rather intimidated looking Max, in the circle of Omaticaya closest to the bonfire. We returned the greeting whilst Mo'at simply smiled warmly at the two guests.

"What will the little ones be doing tonight, _karyu_ Norman?" Mo'at asked curiously, offering Norman a platter of fruit, which he gratefully accepted with both hands.

"Well, we figured singing in English would be more entertaining than rattling off greetings one by one," Norman began, "So Max and I have compiled a little recital consisting of common songs and rhymes that all _tawtute_ children would know by tradition."

"Ah, I look forward to it." Mo'at replied, before returning her attention to her dinner.

"Lighten up, Max." I chuckled, elbowing my human friend gently, who jumped at my reaction and gave a nervous chortle.

"Yeah well, this is one of the times when I wish I had been an avatar driver." Max lamented, "The children aren't as tall as the adults and I'm used to you and Norm towering over me, but now amongst the entire clan," He whistled, "I feel quite disadvantaged here."

His response elicited hearty laughs from all around us who heard and understood, leaving Max slightly embarrassed and looking like a relation of the tomato family.

Once dinner had concluded and the platters had been cleaned, cleared and kept, Norman and Max nervously gathered the students in their class and positioned them before the Omaticaya. Norman was never much of a public speaker and I could see him valiantly trying to conceal his nerves as he addressed the clan in fluent Na'vi.

The first song the class sang, much to my amusement was 'Baa baa black sheep' and I briefly had to describe what a sheep was to Neytiri and said I'd show her an image the next time we bonded. The class sang in strong, confident voices and other than the strange accent that all Na'vi had when speaking English, hit every note and got every word right. 'Baa baa black sheep' was followed by 'Twinkle twinkle little star' and the good old 'Alphabet song', however the clan was most amused when two older students then acted out a skit according to 'Jack and Jill (went up the hill)'.

"_Tawtutes_ have interesting songs. They are not like the songs we sing." Mo'at remarked casually, leaning in to whisper into my ear as she did so.

I grinned at her and shrugged nonchalantly, "That's because these songs are just for fun. They don't have any spiritual meaning to them. They're just sung for the fun of it."

The clan's _Tsahik_ looked surprised before she nodded in understanding. I felt Neytiri snake an arm around my right arm, hugging it to her chest as she leant into me, stroking her stomach absentmindedly as she watched the little ones sing. I could almost see her thoughts running through her head. Soon, we would have our own little one to teach and nurture, and watch as he matured.

The highlight of the students' recital didn't come until the very end, however, and as Max introduced the last and final item for the night, I couldn't help but break out into a wide smile. All the students in the class sat down, and a lone young female remained standing: little Kitxka. Max introduced her and said that with his and Norm's help, Kitxka had managed to write an English song that was dedicated to the many we had lost in the recent war and spoke of the ignorance of the Sky People who did not see.

All eyes were on the little female, but as she started to sing, the clan broke out into cheers and claps as her ethereal voice carried through the wind.

_You think you own whatever land you land on._

_The world is just a dead thing you can claim,_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name._

_The Ikran and the Pa'li are my brothers,_

_The Toruk and the Angtsìk are my friends._

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In circle, in a hoop that never ends._

_How high can the Kelutrel grow?_

_If you cut it down_

_Then you will never know_

_And you will never hear the Nantang cry to the blue corn moon_

_Or let the Toruk tell you where he has been_

_Can you sing with all the voices of our Mother?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?_

The entire clan clapped wildly, whooping as Kitxka closed the joyous evening on a high note, and I saw her smile shyly, blushing when I winked at her. Mo'at and Neytiri seemed pleased with the work that Max and Norm had done as teachers, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Mo'at thanking them both.

Darkness had well and truly fallen by now and as the various families retreated to their alcoves, so did Neytiri and I. We said brief goodbyes to Norman and Max before retiring for the night.

Neytiri climbed into bed and I heard her curse silently under her breath, reaching around with one arm to rub her lower back. Sliding into bed after her, I shuffled until I was sitting behind her and began to knead my thumbs into her back.

My mate groaned in content, letting her head fall back to rest on my right shoulder, "Mm that is good."

I kissed the crook of her neck, "Is your back aching really badly?"

Neytiri nodded silently and sighed, "Yes, it has never been this bad before. I think it is a sign."

I froze, "A sign?"

My mate chuckled and grinned, "Yes. I think our son will be arriving soon."

Worry began creeping its way back into my mind again. I had a very big hunch that Neytiri was right and my instincts were telling me to be prepared, for 'soon' might be an understatement.

I continued massaging Neytiri's back, "Well tell me when the time comes, ok? Even if it happens during the night and I'm sleeping. Don't disappear and leave me to find out from your mother or someone else."

Neytiri chortled softly and shook her head against my shoulder, her eyes still closed, "You are beginning to worry again, my Jake. Trust in Eywa and have faith."

Even after Neytiri had fallen asleep I refused to go to sleep. I was more certain than ever now that tonight was the night, and no matter how my heavy eyelids threatened to close, I forced them to keep open. Despite Neytiri's reassurance, however, worry continued to plague me. My imagination kept revisiting hints of my nightmare and my fear of losing Neytiri was making a come back.

Eventually though, I must have fallen asleep, because the next time I opened my eyes, Neytiri was nudging me in the back.

"Jake," Neytiri croaked softly, prodding my back as my eyes blinked in confusion. It was still dark.

Neytiri nudged me again, and let out a small whimper of pain, "Jake, please, awaken. It is time."

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Neytiri's POV**

Everything from there had happened so quickly I almost didn't remember how I had gone from waking Jake to sitting in the tub of blessed water in my mother's alcove. My mother had sent Jake to collect the _atokirina_ and he had planted a long kiss on my forehead, before reluctantly leaving, knowing that the next time he would see me was when it was all over.

Another wave of fire seared across my swollen belly and I squeezed my eyes shut, a groan slipping out from behind my clenched teeth as my hands gripped the sides of the wooden tub. I had to admit, that when I had told Jake that giving birth would not be difficult, I had not known of what I spoke. The pain was crippling, like sharp stabs knifing their away through my torso, and with each stab that went by I felt a little bit of my energy escape me.

"Breathe deeply, Neytiri." Mey'ral advised in Na'vi, as she sponged my forehead with some cloth soaked in cold water. Mey'ral had offered to be my source of moral support when my time came, and I was glad that she did, as not only was she one of my best friends, but she was also a mother and could relate to my condition.

I sucked in a slow breath but it was lost as quickly as it came when I gasped and cried out through another bout of searing pain. I swore the pain was intensifying. It hadn't been even half as sharp as this when I had woken Jake earlier. It was not time for me to start pushing yet, however. The pushing only came at the very end, just as the baby was about to be born, so now I just had to sit and endure the pain.

Jake had been gone for a while now and briefly I wondered what was taking him so long with gathering the _atokirina_. My mother currently stood outside her alcove, awaiting his return. I could hear the sounds of clan members gathering at the base of the Hometree as the news of my labour spread and I felt a little guilty for waking them up at such an hour.

"I'm so happy for you, Neytiri." Mey'ral half-squealed and she reached to take one of my hands in hers. "You will have your own little bundle of joy by morning and our clan will have a little prince to celebrate."

I smiled tiredly, wincing as another wave of pain hit me. Yes the pain would all be worth it when I held my baby for the first time, and saw Jake's joy at my gift to him. Time continued to pass and the pain just intensified even more to the point where I could feel tears stinging my eyes with each stab of pain I endured.

"You're doing well, Neytiri. You're nearing the end." Mey'ral said knowingly, squeezing my hand in hers and brushing a strand of damp hair out of my face, "I just hope Jakesully arrives soon."

Sure enough I heard shuffling outside and in true Jake fashion, I heard him arrive even before I saw his feet appear in the gap between the hanging door cloth and the ground just outside the alcove.

He was breathing heavily as though he had been running and I heard him say, "I got back as quickly as I could. I tried to get as many of them as possible but they descended upon me in the hundreds and the bag you gave me wasn't big enough."

I heard my mother laugh in amusement before saying, "Oh my Jakesully, Eywa definitely approves of you. Now you must go down and accept the gifts of those who offer them to you. Go-"

"No wait," Jake interjected, "H-How's Neytiri? Is she alright?"

Each of his words was laced with worry and concern, and my tears like rain brewing in a storm finally fell as I relished the sound of his husky voice. My heart suddenly yearned for him to be with me, but I knew better than to request it so I called out a reply to his question, "I am fine, Jake. Now listen to my mother and go. I will see you soon, my Jake."

"Ok, I love you."

And that was all my mate managed to say before my mother hurried him away and entered the alcove carrying a small sack that was stuffed very full, supposedly of _atokirina_. My eyes widened as my mother opened the sack and drew out handful after handful of the white seeds, scattering them into the water around me. She chuckled, shaking her head at the sheer amount of _atokirina_ in the sack. Even Mey'ral looked astounded.

The pain had ceased searing across my belly for the meantime and I was allowed to let out a hearty laugh, "The _atokirina_ have always had an affinity for Jake. You should have seen him the night I found him, _Sa'nu_. He looked like he was wearing them all over him!"

"It is good that you didn't kill him." My mother remarked humorously, "Or we'd all be with Eywa now and you wouldn't be bearing him a son right now."

Mey'ral beamed at me, "You're so lucky. Eywa has blessed you with a wonderful mate and judging by all those _atokirina_, I daresay your son will be equally or more blessed."

The reminder of my son seemed to bring the pain back, this time with ten times the intensity and I could not stop a scream tearing from my throat. I felt the pressure in my body shift from my stomach to between my legs and I knew it was time.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Jake's POV**

I wasn't focussing on the gifts that clan members were presenting to me anymore. With each scream that resounded above me, my heart pounded faster than before and my fear increased. I had received an assortment of swaddling blankets from various families, short strings of beads and feathers strung together for what I assumed to be hair ornaments, tiny choker necklaces, along with an elaborate basket for the baby to sleep in, woven by Mey'ral's mate Pükxra.

I had thanked each and every member as they brought the gifts to me, but my mind and heart were far away with Neytiri in her mother's alcove. Many Na'vi babies had been born between the time I had joined the clan and the present and not once had I ever heard screams whenever a female was giving birth. I had voiced that concern to Pükxra and he assured me that some did scream, and the reason I hadn't heard was because I slept like I was dead and probably wouldn't hear anything unless I was awake.

"_Mawey _(Calm) Olo'eyktan," advised one of the other males, grinning coolly at me as he held his own toddler son in his arms.

"I'm trying trust me." I replied in Na'vi as I swallowed the lump in my throat, "How long does it usually take? The whole process?"

Pükxra shrugged beside me, "It depends, but it usually takes between three to five hours."

I looked out into the horizon, where the morning light was slowly beginning to cast its golden rays across the lush Pandoran landscape. It had been almost five hours surely. After all, I had spent an insane amount of time at the Tree of Souls trying to stuff all the wood sprites into the small sack that Mo'at had handed me.

A hoarse scream echoed around the Hometree and I flinched, digging my nails into my knees where I sat. Silence followed for what seemed like an eternity before the unmistakable sound of a baby crying bounced off the interior of the Hometree. The clan erupted in loud cheers and whistles, and I was climbing up the internal trunks of the Hometree toward Neytiri before anyone could stop me.

It was as if I couldn't move fast enough and the moment my feet touched the ground of the level Mo'at's alcove was on, I darted through the entrance, skidding to a halt before Neytiri who was lying on a makeshift bed. I knelt down beside her and kissed her full on the lips.

Mey'ral trilled with laughter at the sight and joked lightly, "I wish Pükxra had done that when Sevin was born."

Mo'at was just finishing wrapping something in her arms and she clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "Pükxra followed my instructions and waited for my call. You need to learn the value of patience, Jakesully."

However, Mo'at's voice was just a buzz in the background as I nuzzled Neytiri and kissed her again. Her eyes showed her weariness but even that could not conceal her joy and relief. She stroked my cheek and beamed at me, the spots of her face sparkling like stars against the cobalt sky, "He is beautiful Jake."

I turned, my entire being buzzing with anticipation as Mo'at smiled and handed me the small bundle wrapped in a cloth. Cradling it in my arms, I shifted the blankets a little and was met with a small blue face, with small button nose and tiny pointed ears. My breath hitched as I gasped and I could feel my cheeks aching as I smiled from ear to ear at my baby son. His small eyes fluttered open to meet mine and a soft gurgle escaped him.

Neytiri sniffed in the corner and I knew she was crying. Shifting the blankets even more I noticed his tiny little hands with four fingers, his tiny belly-button and round stomach and his tiny little… oh well no matter, from a small acorn grows a great oak after all, he would grow to be a strong, virile male.

I peeked from the other end of the blankets and spotted his little tail with a tuft at the end and tiny feet with four toes. Neytiri was right. He was beautiful and absolutely perfect.

"I see you, my son." I whispered to him, my eyes swimming with tears of joy as he smiled a little at me.

"You can name him," Neytiri croaked from the corner, sniffling and wiping her tears away from the back of her hand.

I looked around the room before settling my eyes on Neytiri and realised that I had been so engrossed with my newborn son that I hadn't noticed Mo'at and Mey'ral leave the alcove. Crossing the alcove I sat down next to Neytiri, shifting my son in my arms so his head was resting in my hands and his body was resting on my forearms, facing me.

"Don't you have any ideas on names?" I asked Neytiri, kissing her on the cheek and then doing the same to my son.

Neytiri shook her head, "I do not really care for names. It does not matter to me what he is called. It only matters to me what he will grow up to be and accomplish."

My baby son yawned and his little golden eyes began to slide shut. I looked at his tiny face and saw hints of myself; hints of Tom, but I didn't want to call him 'Thomas', it didn't seem fitting or Na'vi enough in my opinion. Then I thought of Tsu'tey, my other brother whom I had lost in battle and then the name hit me: _Tsu'tom_.

"_Tsu'tom_," I mumbled before looking up at Neytiri and smiling, "We should name him Tsu'tom!"

Neytiri understood how I had come up with the name in an instant and she grinned at me in approval, "Tsu'tom. I like it."

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**Epilogue**

The melodious chorus of the Omaticaya singing filled the Hometree and I watched like a proud father as Mo'at blessed my son. Neytiri sat beside me, looking radiant after recovering from her exhausting ordeal three days before and as Mo'at smeared some yellow ochre across Tsu'tom's forehead, she gestured for Neytiri and I to step forward.

Mo'at handed me the baby and carefully I lifted him up in my arms and held him high, "My people, this is your prince!" The clan cheered in reply, some whistling loudly. "May Eywa bless and watch over him." I continued before I roared his name exuberantly, "Tsu'tom!"

"Tsu'tom!" Neytiri cried beside me, punching her fist into the air as the clan members got to their feet applauding and beginning a chant of my son's name. In the far corner of the Hometree I spotted my two friends, Norm and Max, and I returned their waves whilst grinning toothily at them.

I brought little Tsu'tom back into my arms and embraced him. The baby boy smiled a gummy smile and I laughed, pulling Neytiri in for a passionate kiss. All's well that ends well.

And yes, Neytiri's gift to me was definitely the best gift I had ever received.

***** JAKE & NEYTIRI *****

**THE END**

_**A/N: Whoa finally. Honestly, this chapter took me so long to write, hence the almost two week gap between the last chapter and this one. Sorry for the wait guys and I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I can't help but feel like I've let you guys down with this chapter. Thank you to all of you for all your support and if you have read this story, please do drop a line in a review and tell me your thoughts. It really makes my day when you do. :D**_

_**Also yes this is the end of this story, however, as I have mentioned before I will be doing little spin-off oneshots on Jake's journey through fatherhood off this story. Any ideas for oneshots you'd like me to attempt are very welcome, leave a review and let me know your requests. **_

_**All aspects of Na'vi culture in this story are purely my creation. 'Kitxka', 'Pükxra' and 'Mey'ral' are all names that I have invented. What I do not own however, is the song that Kitxka sings in this story. I'm sure many of you will have noticed that it is simply 'Colours of the Wind' from Walt Disney's 'Pocahontas' with the lyrics tweaked to fit the story. :P So all credit for that goes to Disney. **_

_**There are lots of similarities between 'Pocahontas' and 'Avatar' though, and I also find that 'Dances with Wolves' has a lot of common themes. Anyway enough of my rambling, it'd be nice to hear from you, and once again THANK YOU! **_

**P.S Sorry for any typo-errors or funny sentence structures. If you do spot one please review and point it out. It is much appreciated and easier for me to correct them if you tell me where they are exactly. :D **


End file.
